


Последнее лето детства

by Edema



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dmitriy/Vlad UST, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema
Summary: Это случилось летом, у самого синего Черного моря, в новом международном лагере со старым названием "Артек".Все герои, которых я люблю, так или иначе сошлись в одном месте. Возможно, чтобы повзрослеть. Что из этого получилось, судить вам.История написана и закончена. Выкладывается по мере авторской вычитки.





	1. Блондинка

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Посвящается известным в прошлом и, возможно, в будущем, которых я люблю всем сердцем. 
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: ЗАПРЕЩЕНА
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Автор не извлекает из своего творчества никакой выгоды, кроме морального удовлетворения. Это все выдумка и не имеет к реальным героям никакого отношения, кроме источника вдохновения.Все совпадения имен, мест действия, событий и прочего - случайны.  
> Фантазии - опасная штука. В них верить - обманывать себя!  
> И все же помните - Миром правит любовь! (с)

1.

Андрей кричал так, что казалось сотрясаются не только стекла в окнах дачи, но и весь дом до самого его основания.  
— К черту, к дьяволу всё. Он же ничего путного не делает. За что мы платим такие деньги? Какие летние занятия? Какие к чертям собачьим репетиторы?  
— Не кричи ради бога, Андрей. Мы же сами хотели, чтобы он подтянул летом английский и математику, поэтому оставили его в городе.  
— Ирина, ты не понимаешь о чем говоришь, посмотри до чего он докатился: все учебники заброшены, только развлечения, шляется по ночам неизвестно где, а под утро его привозит охрана ночного клуба в невменяемом состоянии. Это ты называешь занятиями?  
— Андрей, успокойся я прошу тебя, сейчас сбегутся все соседи! – Ирина нервно ломает пальцами уже третью по счету сигарету.  
— Пусть сбегутся, пусть увидят, как ты его воспитала. Он не в грош не ставит твои старания.  
— Хорошо, я все понимаю, но что ты предлагаешь? Только умоляю тебя, не кричи так, ты перебудил уже всю округу.  
— Я не могу смотреть, как гибнет твой сын. Его нужно куда-то отправить, оторвать от этой гнусной компании разнузданных бездельников. Что ты станешь делать, если однажды его привезут домой не в стадии алкогольного опьянения, а обколотого наркотиками?  
— Не смей, прекрати, слышишь! Мой сын никогда этого не сделает! Он молод, но не так глуп, чтобы портить себе жизнь. И все что он делает сейчас, он делает мне назло, неужели ты не понимаешь?  
— Ира, я понимаю, но я не уступлю. Нужно, чтобы и он понимал, что наши отношения имеют право на существование. Что весь мир принадлежит не только ему, что вокруг есть другие люди, со своими желаниями, мечтами, любовью в конце концов.  
— Может ты и прав. Может ему нужно встретить человека, который станет для него целым миром, и тогда он поймет, что значит быть одиноким, или быть с тем, кого ты любишь.  
Андрей обнял жену и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я люблю тебя, а ты любишь меня, правда?  
— Люблю, Андрей, и ты это знаешь, но я также люблю и своего сына и желаю ему добра. А пока получается только вред. Господи, и откуда в нем столько ревности? Он всегда был таким добрым, открытым, общительным мальчиком и вдруг такая перемена.

Андрей сел в кресло и, немного успокоившись, продолжал тихим голосом.  
— Я думаю, нужно отправить его на отдых, чтобы он отвлекся, чтобы успокоился, чтобы ему не нужно было доказывать каждый день, как он ненавидит меня.  
— Тебя? А я считала, он ненавидит меня.  
— Нет, Ира, ты ошибаешься сейчас. Влад любит тебя. Просто не может смириться с тем, что теперь ты любишь не только его одного и не только ему уделяешь свое внимание. Обычный подростковый эгоизм. Ведь до тех пор, пока мы не стали жить вместе, все было иначе?  
Ирина молча кивнула в знак согласия.  
— И куда мы можем его отправить?  
— Я завтра переговорю со своими ребятами, у кого-то жена работает в фирме, занимающейся детским отдыхом.  
— Андрей, но он же не ребенок? Ему скоро семнадцать.  
— Ну, не детским, а молодежным отдыхом, я просто неверно выразился.  
— Знаешь, в юности я всегда мечтала попасть в «Артек», но так и не получилось. Думаю, ему бы там понравилось. Куда-то за границу я бы не хотела его отпускать.  
— Ну, хорошо «Артек» так «Артек», как скажешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты была спокойна и тебя бы все устраивало. И хочу, чтобы в нашей семье наступил, наконец, мир и покой. Твоя дочь почему-то не устраивает таких показательных выступлений.  
— Она старше, она все понимает. А Влад глупый подросток, который еще ни разу в жизни, ни в кого не влюблялся по-настоящему.  
— Да уж… брат и сестра, а такие разные. Давай пойдем на кухню, выпьем чаю и будем ложиться, утро вечера — мудренее.

***

Ирина пыталась заглянуть Владу в глаза, но затемненные стекла солнцезащитных очков надежно скрывали их.  
— Ты, пожалуйста, сразу позвони как прилетишь, я буду волноваться.  
— Чего волноваться не понимаю. Тут ты меня отправляешь, там меня встретят и к самому входу привезут, какие проблемы? — Влад раздраженно дернул головой. — Я не понимаю!  
— Жалко, что мы так поздно спохватились. Но думаю, что три дня это немного времени и ребята там даже не успели еще познакомиться как следует, так что дискомфорта ты испытывать не будешь.  
— Не трогай волосы меня это раздражает, — Влад резко отмахнулся от руки матери.  
— И все же волосы стоило постричь, хотя бы немного. Жарко ведь и ты будешь там плавать.  
— Море! Единственное достоинство этого места. Надо же было придумать такое – «Артек»! Я даже и представить не мог, что такие места еще сохранились. Надеюсь, что плавать нам разрешат в любое время и не заставят ходить строем.  
— Ты ошибаешься, «Артек» сегодня — это международный лагерь отдыха молодежи, там много твоих сверстников и строем там никто не ходит. Тебе понравится, вот увидишь!  
— Ладно, мам, хватит. Я уже не маленький. Посадку вот-вот объявят. Давай прощаться и я пойду в терминал.  
— А с Андреем ты не хочешь попрощаться? – Ирина с надеждой посмотрела на Влада.  
— Нет. Он устроил эту ссылку, ты думаешь, я ничего не понимаю?  
— Влад, ну что ты такое говоришь?! Мы приняли это решение вместе! Мы только хотели, чтобы ты...  
— Не надо мам, я все понимаю. Не защищай его, мне абсолютно фиолетово, что между вами происходит.  
— Ты просто несносный маленький эгоист, вот и всё! И когда ты только поймешь, что не даешь мне шанса стать счастливой! — Ирина, с трудом сдерживая слезы, махнула рукой и, развернувшись, вышла за турникет, где ее ожидал Андрей.  
— Тоже мне мать Гамлета, — Влад фыркнул, привычным движением поправил наушники, врубил плеер на полную мощность и направился в зону вылета.

Андрей увидел, как Ирина смахивает слезы рукой и с сожалением понял, что мать и сын снова не смогли найти общий язык. Он поспешил навстречу жене.  
— Ирина, все будет хорошо. Море, солнце, новые впечатления! Вот увидишь, эта поездка изменит его. Я почему-то верю в это, чувствую так. А ты же знаешь, что интуиция меня никогда не подводила. Он вернется другим человеком.  
— Возможно, ты прав, поживем - увидим. Ирина вдруг обернулась и, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, стала высматривать Влада в толпе. — Я только что загадала, если он сейчас обернется, чтобы помахать, значит это лето изменит его и...

Влад внезапно остановился и резко обернулся, но врезался в идущую следом за ним девушку, отчего та выронила пакеты. Он растерянно посмотрел на нее, потом поднял глаза и посмотрел вдаль, но не увидел никого.  
— Раззява, черт бы тебя побрал, — он выругался и вместо того, чтобы помочь собрать разбросанные вещи, рванул к входу в тоннель, ведущий к самолету.

— Он обернулся, Андрей! Ты видел! Он обернулся! — Ирина трясла его за руку. — Только помахать не успел. Как думаешь, что это значит?  
— Какая же ты смешная, хорошая моя, я же не экстрасенс разгадывать движения и порывы души, — Андрей улыбнулся.  
— Нет, скажи, скажи, о чем ты подумал. Ты ведь о чем-то подумал, когда все это увидел, ну же!  
— Я подумал, что все изменится после этой поездки. Вот только как? Ни тебе, ни мне, ни ему знать не дано! Вселенная что-то задумала по перевоспитанию нашего сына. Знать бы что?

***

Два часа пролетели незаметно, и посадка в Симферополе была мягкой, а поездка по горной дороге порадовала. Влад даже снял наушники и отложил плеер в сторону. Из окна автомобиля открывался потрясающий вид. День был ярким и солнечным, а море искрилось и переливалось так, что было больно смотреть, но Влад с интересом наблюдал, как вдали появилась панорама летнего лагеря. Корпуса сияли разноцветными фасадами, пляж был заполнен яркими зонтиками и лежаками, а счастливые мальчишки и девчонки плескались в волнах самого синего Черного моря.  
— Для начала совсем неплохо, — Влад откинулся на сиденье, негромко напевая мелодию, которая только что отзвучала в его плеере.  
— Ну, вот и приехали, — водитель, которого родители наняли через агентство, чтобы Влад без приключений мог добраться к месту отдыха, посигналил у ворот, и они гостеприимно распахнулись.  
Немолодой, но по-военному подтянутый сторож вышел к ним навстречу:  
— Как доехали, молодые люди?  
— Хорошо доехали, а где тут административный корпус лагеря «Морской»? – Влад с наслаждением потянулся и расправил плечи.  
— На машине, к сожалению, нельзя, но тут недалеко, — сторож махнул рукой в сторону моря. — Пойдешь сначала по главной аллее, потом свернешь направо, потом по ажурной лестнице в сторону моря до второй площади, а там спросишь, любой покажет.  
— Это называется недалеко? — Влад округлил глаза.  
— Конечно, недалеко! Это поначалу кажется, что тут километры, а как привыкнешь, да тайные тропки проведаешь, так вообще до всего будет рукой подать. Ты молодой, тебе расстояния не помеха.

Влад с тяжелым вздохом закинул за спину рюкзак, взялся за ручку чемодана и, расплатившись с водителем, медленно и обреченно побрел по тенистой аллее. Хорошее настроение быстро улетучивалось.  
— Черт, направо или налево, забыл, — Влад в нерешительности остановился у поворота. — Кажется, направо. О! Точно! Ажурная лестница, вроде сюда.  
Он дошел до второй площадки и снова остановился. Кто-то, легкой тенью проскользнул мимо него и быстро стал спускаться вниз по лестнице.  
Влад успел оценить только стройную фигуру и светлые волосы, которые развевались на ветру.  
— Эй, блондинка, привет! — Влад произнес фразу игриво и громко. — Дорогу не подскажешь?  
Блондинка обернулась и, заинтересовано осмотрев Влада с головы до ног, вернулась на несколько ступенек вверх.  
— Это ты мне? — насмешливый взгляд серых глаз вмиг отрезвил Влада.  
— Похоже тебе, — Влад сделал шаг назад и, прищурившись, стал рассматривать незнакомку.  
Яркая майка, шорты, приятные черты лица, пухлые губы и длинные ухоженные волосы. Общее впечатление от всей этой неземной красоты довершали очки в тонкой, изящной металлической оправе. Через минуту от сомнений не осталось и следа. Перед Владом стоял молодой человек, лет двадцати, может чуть больше, которого со спины можно было запросто принять за девчонку.  
«Надо же, гламурный ботаник», — подумал Влад и почесал затылок.  
— Да, чувак, прости — ошибся! Не серчай, ботаник! Не подскажешь, далеко до «Морского»?  
— Ботаник? — незнакомец рассмеялся. — Нет, тут рядом. Пойдем, покажу, я как раз туда направляюсь. А ты почему так поздно?  
— По семейным обстоятельствам, — буркнул Влад и внезапно разозлился сам на себя. Этот странный незнакомец вызывал в нем противоречивые чувства. С виду хрупкий и изящный, в общении он был уверенным и даже немного нагловатым, что на «ботаника» не тянуло вовсе.  
«Надо же какой замысловатый экземпляр попался», — Влад, внимательно рассматривая своего проводника. Роста он был такого же, может быть чуть ниже. Плечи узкие, но руки по-мужски крепкие, жилистые. Спина прямая, даже можно было сказать, что у него гордая осанка. Он легко бежал по ступенькам вниз, и было в нем что-то от молодого сильного животного, какая-то особенная стать и красота в каждом движении.  
— Эй, дружище, не отставай! – «ботаник» обернулся и махнул рукой, — успеешь еще все рассмотреть, поторопись, у меня времени мало.

Влад никогда не рассматривал парней с таким интересом, но в этом было такое неожиданное сочетание яркой, привлекательной (вовсе не мужской) внешности и абсолютно мужского поведения, что не удивляться этому было невозможно.  
— Да, иду я, иду, — пробурчал Влад и поспешил вниз по лестнице.  
— Давай помогу чемодан нести, — блондин протянул руку. — По лестнице неудобно.  
— А не переломишься, под тяжестью? – Влад презрительно глянул на своего нежданного помощника и легким движением подхватил чемодан. — Под ноги смотри, а то ненароком свалишься, очки разобьешь.  
Вместо того чтобы разозлиться или ответить что-нибудь хлесткое, парень опять заливисто рассмеялся.  
— Ну, не хочешь, как хочешь, тащи сам, если такой гордый, — он поправил очки и почти невесомо побежал вниз. Казалось, что он бежит, почти не касаясь ступенек.  
— Магия какая-то. — Влад чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. — Я что в страну Эльфов попал?  
Вся эта ситуация раздражала его невероятно, а больше всего этот насмешливый взгляд серых глаз из-под очков.  
— Ну, погоди «ботаник» попадешься ты мне в другой раз, — прошептал он себе под нос.  
Они прошли до конца аллеи, засаженной розовыми кустами, от запаха которых начинала кружиться голова и вскоре показался корпус «Морского». Это было понятно по цвету фасада, на котором от крыши до самого основания были изображены, как живые, высокие, темно-синие волны.  
— Заходи, — «ботаник» без стука распахнул дверь кабинета, на котором красовалась надпись «Директор—организатор» и шагнул внутрь.  
— Спасибо, дальше я сам! – Владу больше всего хотелось избавиться от общества этого излишне воспитанного наглеца, приветливая улыбка которого вводила его в ступор.  
— Ну, от чего же, хоть я и «ботаник», но люблю доводить начатое до конца! Проходи, давай, не задерживай!

— А-а-а, Дмитрий Алексе-е-е-ич, доброго вам дня, — скороговоркой прошелестела пышногрудая дама, широко улыбаясь и распахнув объятия, поднялась им навстречу. — Рада вас видеть, Димочка, солнце вы наше!  
— Да вот, Инна Палнна, привел к вам новенького. Похоже, в наших рядах пополнение? — кивнув в сторону Влада, он удобно расположился на одном из стульев, стоящих вдоль стены.  
— Ах, это! Да, да, конечно! – дама полистала какие-то бумаги на своем столе и точным движением руки выхватила из вороха листов один. — Наверное, вы — Влад Романовский? — пышногрудая дама снова сладко улыбнулась, словно увидела перед собой любимого племянника.  
— Да, я Влад Романовский, а как вы узнали?  
— Мне звонили и предупредили, что будет пополнение! Ну, что же мы рады! Правда, Дмитрий Алексеевич? – дама перевела свой сладкий приторный взор на «ботаника».  
— Без всякого сомнения, Инна Павловна.  
— Кстати, можете сразу и познакомиться. Это вожатый вашего отряда. Наш лучший вожатый. Вам повезло, молодой человек, что вы попали под его начало, — дама снова перевела свой взор на блондина и так и замерла.  
«Зависла», — пронеслось в голове у Влада, но улыбка сползла с его лица.  
— Только этого мне и не хватало.  
— Что вы сказали? – Инна Павловна снова перевела свой взгляд с «ботаника» на новенького.  
— Он сказал, Иннапаллна, что очень рад! – блондин уже не сдерживал свой смех, — я так понимаю, вы меня именно за этим и вызывали, чтобы познакомиться с новичком? Ну, что же, будем знакомы?!  
— Беляев Дмитрий Алексеевич, — он протянул руку и вдруг стал абсолютно серьезным, внимательно и прямо глядя Владу в глаза. — Можно просто Дима!  
Влад, не зная, куда деваться от стыда, вздохнул и нехотя протянул руку.  
— Романовский. Влад. Будем знакомы.


	2. Доктор Айболит

2.

Дима неожиданно крепко пожал руку и, чуть придержав её, второй рукой взял Влада за плечо:  
— Я надеюсь, мы будем друзьями, и разногласий у нас с тобой не будет?  
Влад от такого поворота событий совершенно потерялся в своих ощущениях. На секунду ему показалось, что он попал в дружеские объятия, вот только почему-то они больше напомнили ему западню, или плен, вырваться из которого он мог только по желанию обнимающего его. И самое неожиданное — в этом плену ему было очень комфортно.  
«Бред какой-то», — Влад мотнул головой, испугавшись, что произнес это вслух, но губы его были плотно сжаты.  
Рука Димы на его плече лежала почти невесомо, но рукопожатие было по-мужски крепким, от этого контраста Влад растерял всю свою прежнюю удаль. И словно, потеряв дар речи, только и смог кивнуть в ответ.  
— Вот и хорошо, — Дима похлопал его по плечу, — сейчас я позову кого-нибудь из наших ребят, и тебе помогут устроиться на новом месте. Дима снова улыбнулся искренно и широко, и повернулся к распахнутому окну.  
Владу совершено не нравилось все, что произошло за последние полчаса. Сначала эта дурацкая сцена с «блондинкой», теперь это рукопожатие с предложением дружбы. Никогда еще и никто так лихо не брал инициативу в свои руки там, где Влад хотел быть первым и главным. Он вовсе не собирался водить дружбу с "ботаником", да еще и с вожатым своего отряда.  
"Он что же решил, что я как послушный мальчик стану выполнять все его глупые приказания и подчиняться дурацким правилам распорядка? Тоже мне, воспитатель хренов. Думает, что своими приемчиками сразу поставил меня в ряд со всеми. Ну, уж нет! Еще посмотрим, кто тут главный и кто будет диктовать свои правила."

— Вася! – Дима перевесился через подоконник и помахал рукой кому-то на улице, – Тимошенко, поднимайся сюда, к Инне Павловне, дело есть! Давай, стрелой!  
— Вот сейчас придет Василий, замечательный парнишка, думаю, вы должны подружиться.  
— Дима, вызывали? — В дверь просунулась лохматая голова. — Я тут вот, пришел.  
— Вась, а ну-ка давай помоги вот Владу освоиться на новом месте. Проводи в наш корпус и все расскажи, где и что находится. А потом приходите на спортивную площадку у нас сегодня матч со вторым отрядом.  
— Привет! — парнишка оказался ростом с Влада, но какой-то смешной, весь взъерошенный, но Влад сразу почувствовал к нему расположение и симпатию, — я Василий, давай знакомиться.  
— Влад, очень приятно, — Влад выдохнул с облегчением. Наконец-то, хоть одно нормальное лицо.  
Вася, не спрашивая, подхватил чемодан Романовского и понес его к выходу.  
— Не нужно я сам могу, – Влад заторопился следом и только за дверью подумал, что не попрощался с пышногрудой начальницей.

Когда дверь за мальчишками закрылась, Нина Павловна произнесла тоном заговорщика:  
— Ну, Дмитрий Алексеевич, и как он вам показался? Вроде хороший паренек, симпатичный?  
Дима сосредоточенно покрутил в руках карандаш, потом методично поставил его в стаканчик, выровнял на столе все белые листы и проговорил задумчиво:  
— Даже я бы сказал, слишком симпатичный. Чувствую, ждут меня проблемы с этим красавчиком.  
— Ничего, ничего, вы хоть и молодой педагог, но толковый. Справитесь. А если будут вопросы, приходите вечерком почаевничем и решим все ваши проблемы, я всегда готова вам помочь, вы же знаете, — и Инна Павловна снова расплылась в добрейшей улыбке.

***

— Я не сказал ей, до свидания, — Влад обернулся к двери.  
— Да ладно, не переживай, ты же только приехал, еще все успеется. Пошли скорее я совсем не хочу опоздать на матч. Хочу посмотреть, как наши сегодня разделают под орех второй отряд. Они вчера грозились нас обыграть, но думаю, что у них ничего не выйдет. У нас ребята ого-го, сам увидишь. А ты откуда? Как попал сюда?  
— Я? – Влад удивленно распахнул глаза, — я из Москвы, я просто приехал. Родители купили путевку и вот я тут, а что сюда можно попасть как-то по-другому?  
— Можно! Я, например, дипломант конкурса юных артистов цирка.  
— Клоун что ли?  
— Почему сразу клоун, — парень добродушно улыбнулся, — я дрессировщик. Ты про морских львов что-нибудь слышал?  
— А-а-а, это эти, – Влад задрал голову и захлопал вытянутыми вперед руками, как ластами, изображая циркового питомца.  
Вася рассмеялся:  
— Ага, именно, эти самые.  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что ты такой мелкий, а дрессируешь таких больших животных?  
— Смешной ты, дело ведь не в росте. А в любви к животным. Я их люблю, а они отвечают мне тем же.  
— Кто? Котики?  
— Не котики, чудак, а северные морские львы.  
— Отвечают?Ты что издеваешься? — от такого потока информации голова у Влада шла кругом и совершенно отказывалась уже что-либо воспринимать.  
— Ну, конечно, какой ты странный. Ты что животных не любишь?  
— Почему? Люблю, у меня на даче три кошки живут, собака, попугай у сестры.  
— Ну, вот видишь. А у нас династия цирковая, понимаешь, мои родители известные цирковые артисты, я с детства с ними, а теперь вот сам. У меня свой номер, я с ним выступал и победил на конкурсе, и был премирован поездкой в «Артек».  
— Да, сложно мне будет, если тут все такие особенные, нужно срочно придумать из-за чего меня сюда сослали.  
— В каком смысле сослали?  
— Да в прямом. Отчим уговорил мою мать, и вот я тут без всяких заслуг. Хотя можно сказать, наоборот, за определенные заслуги перед семьей и отечеством.  
— Да брось ты огород городить. Просто отдыхай и все. Подумаешь, в семье чего только не бывает, да и родителям нужно побыть одним. Ты же не маленький, понимать должен.  
— Понимать? А меня кто-нибудь должен понимать? — Влад сердито мотнул головой.

За этим разговором Влад и не заметил, как они подошли к красивому современному корпусу.  
— Вот и наш корпус, называется «Голубая лагуна». Мы на втором этаже, пойдем, вон видишь балкон? Это наша комната и есть. У нас как раз место есть свободное. Теперь полный комплект. Второй парень тебе, я надеюсь, понравится. Данька Пантелеев. Ты про эстрадный балет «Стрит данс» слышал что-нибудь?  
— Да, конечно, даже был на одном их юбилейном концерте. Мой отчим хореограф, мы были вместе с ним приглашены. Ух, и здорово танцуют!  
— Ну, вот, а Даня из «Стрита» как раз и есть. Классный пацан, веселый такой, все время пританцовывает и всякие «па» выделывает, обещал научить меня.

Комната оказалась очень просторной. Широкие кровати, высокие стеллажи, встроенный шкаф с зеркальными дверями от пола до потолка, а по центру оставалось еще достаточно места для столика и мягких кресел.  
— Ну, как тебе наши хоромы?  
— Не пять звезд, но жить можно.  
— Да ты что, классная комната. Душ, своя туалетная комната, все в нашем распоряжении.  
— А телевизор?  
— Не-е, этого добра и даром не нужно. Никаких компьютеров и телевизоров. Кинотеатр под открытым небом есть и компьютерный клуб, вот туда добро пожаловать, а тут сплошной отдых и никаких экранов. Я рад, потому что сам люблю посидеть за компом, а тут волей неволей отвлекаешься на другие дела.  
Влад раскрыл чемодан и стал раскладывать свои вещи, заботлив собранные матерью.  
— Слушай, может, ты хочешь душ принять? — Василий явно не хотел тут долго задерживаться, — ты давай не стесняйся, а потом придешь, в-о-о-н туда. Видишь за поворотом футбольное поле? Ага? Ну, давай сам, разберешься я думаю. Оп-ля, и Вася буквально испарился с того места, на котором только что стоял.

— Вот только цирка мне и не хватало для полного счастья, — Влад тяжело вздохнул. Кажется, действительно, пора принять душ и смыть с себя наваждение сегодняшнего утра.  
— Ботаник, циркач и танцор в придачу. Романовский, кажется, ты попал в дурдом, только тебя об этом забыли предупредить, — Влад вошел в душ и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Он сбросил одежду и с удовольствием открутил кран с водой до упора. Острые струйки врезались в разгоряченную кожу, и Влад почувствовал, как напряжение сегодняшнего утра стало потихоньку его отпускать. Он простоял под прохладным душем не меньше двадцати минут и прилично замерз. Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас растереться махровым полотенцем.  
— Вот идиот, я же не взял с собой полотенце, нужно идти в комнату искать.  
Он аккуратно ступил на пол мокрыми ногами и, оставляя мокрые следы, пошлепал на средину комнаты:  
— Интересно, и где тут у них полотенца?  
— Влад?  
От неожиданности Романовский почти подпрыгнул на месте и обернулся.  
— Что случилось? – Дима обеспокоенно рассматривал его.  
— Эээ.. я тут душ принимал, а полотенце…  
— Понятно, я сейчас, – Дима потянулся к верхней полке стеллажа возле его кровати и достал оттуда набор чистых полотенец.  
— Они лежат здесь, держи, — Дима вместо того чтобы просто отдать комплект из трех полотенец Владу, два из них привычным жестом разложил треугольником на кровати, а самое большое развернул и протянул Владу.  
Лицо Романовского вытянулось от негодования, а глаза налились яростью.  
— Я не маленький.  
— Влад, успокойся, ты просил помочь, я помог. Не нужно так переживать. Разве твоя мама, например, или отец не сделали то же самое?  
— Вы — не мои родители, и в опеке я не нуждаюсь. И прошу не лезть в мою жизнь. Это, кажется, не входит в ваши обязанности, — и он выхватил полотенце из рук вожатого.  
— В мои обязанности входит все, потому что с этой минуты я (с нажимом на это «я» четко и резко проговорил Дима) отвечаю за твою жизнь, безопасность и здоровье, — его голос из заботливого и мягкого, вдруг стал ледяным. — Попрошу это усвоить.  
Влад поежился, но сцепив зубы процедил:  
— Иначе что? — вызов в словах Влада было не спутать ни с чем, но Дима секунду помолчал, а потом словно ни в чем не бывало произнес.  
— Ничего. Одевайся, я жду тебя на площадке, нам пора быть на матче, — и Дима вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
— Хочешь отвечать за мою жизнь? Я тебе устрою ответственность, — вслед ему озлоблено прошептал Влад, но что-то подсказывало ему, что счет в этом поединке не в его пользу.  
Он быстро вытерся махровым полотенцем, натянул майку и джинсы и направился к выходу.

***

Дима закрыл дверь и замер.  
— Вот же черт и угораздило меня войти в такой неподходящий момент, и что он там себе вообразил, представляю, — Дима с ужасом перебирал в голове весь разговор между ними. Мало того что отношения не сложились с самого начала, чего в принципе не бывало прежде, потому что он умел находить общий язык с мальчишками, а тут вдруг такая ерунда. И что теперь делать? Как пробить эту ледяную стену? Как прорваться через недоверие? Похоже, ничего не поможет, ни то, что я вожатый, ни то, что старше его. Ну и как прикажете перевоспитывать это непредсказуемое создание?

Надо признаться, Дима сразу понял, что «непредсказуемое создание», каким оказался Влад, было не похоже на других ребят. Практика в летнем лагере в этом году прошла на удивление легко, в какой-то момент Дима обрадовался, что она так и закончится без конфликтов и проблем, но, видимо, как всегда бывает в жизни: всё гладко быть не может и час испытаний настал.

— Дима, вы плохо себя чувствуете? – главный врач летнего лагеря, пожилой и добродушный, чем-то похожий на Доктора Айболита, в своем колпаке и нелепых очках, подошел поближе и взял его за локоть, — у вас всё в порядке?  
— Да, Вадим Георгиевич, все в порядке, не волнуйтесь, на здоровье никто не жалуется, в комнатах полный порядок, — Дима натянуто улыбнулся, — так, небольшое недоразумение с новичком, который недавно приехал.  
— Я собственно и не о ребятах вас спрашиваю, я о вас беспокоюсь. Вам, не хорошо? Что-то вы сегодня бледны больше обычного. Часом не приболели? Я вижу, вы очень ответственно подходите к своей работе, частенько не спите ночами, свет в вашем окне горит порой до самого рассвета. Это не порядок. Давайте-ка, присядем на минутку, — и добрый Доктор Айболит потянул Диму к скамейке, стоящей тут же в коридоре.  
— Не нужно, Вадим Георгиевич, не сейчас.  
— Ай-яй-яй. Нужно! Нужно, мой дорогой, уметь переключаться и отдыхать. Вожатому тоже нужны силы, — он говорил это и в то же время внимательно вглядывался в Димино лицо, выхватывая профессиональным взглядом тени усталости, которые залегли под глазами и какое-то непонятно смущение во взгляде, которое Дима старался спрятать, словно пытался таким образом отгородиться от вопросов.  
— Спасибо, Вадим Георгиевич я это учту, но вы же знаете, я совсем не умею отдыхать, работа и эти вот мальчишки с девчонками для меня все на свете и даже больше, — Дима старался улыбнуться, но понимал, что улыбка выходит натянутой, а скрыть от Вадима что-либо было невозможно. Он почти всю свою жизнь посвятил «Артеку» и работал тут с незапамятных времен, к тому же был не только отличным врачом, но и неплохим психологом.  
— Вы не против, если мы прогуляемся до соседнего корпуса, и вы мне расскажите, что тут у вас произошло с вашим новеньким? — он опять взял Диму за локоть, и голос его стал доверительным, от чего Диме стало сразу легко, и он почувствовал, что именно сейчас он может поделиться своими сомнениями.

Они вышли из корпуса, и пошли неторопливым шагом по мощеной дорожке.  
— Я, честно говоря, и сам не понимаю, что происходит. Я посмотрел документы, вроде все в порядке. Мальчишка, как мальчишка. Никаких особых заслуг, просто школьник и все. Но отчего-то ведет себя как избалованный «папенькин сынок». Дерзит, сопротивляется там, где ему никто ничего не запрещает. Отказывается от любой даже самой элементарной помощи, тяжело идет на контакт. И с самой первой встречи у меня сложилось впечатление, что у него есть проблемы в семье. Первый раз я не знаю, как себя вести, — Дима остановился и развел руками.  
— Да, интересный случай, практически первый в мировой практике, — Вадим Георгиевич, снял очки и хитро улыбнулся, — ну и какими методами вы собираетесь бороться с этим монстром, батенька?  
— Вы все шутите, Вадим Георгиевич, а я серьезно, — Дима наконец-то расслабился и улыбнулся, как всегда ярко и открыто, от чего лицо его буквально засветилось. — Да я понимаю, что он не монстр, но и не простой мальчик, с которым можно как со всеми. Но я хочу, чтобы он оттаял. Отдыхал, получал удовольствие от пребывания тут.  
— Совершенно верно, Дима. Дети приезжают к нам отдыхать и их комфорт, и хорошее настроение наша задача, — Вадим, привычным жестом протер очки и водрузил их на нос, — видимо жизнь преподносит вам экзамен. Ведь все дети не могут быть паиньками. Встречаются и трудные подростки. Вот тут вам и придется проявить все свои таланты, а их у вас достаточное количество. Думаю, вы справитесь.  
Доктор дружески похлопал Диму по руке, затем снова улыбнулся, и хитрые чертики заплясали у него в глазах.  
— А для того чтобы он оттаял, как вы говорите, вам придется сделать самую малость. Вам, голубчик, придется завоевать его сердце! 

Дима удивленно посмотрел на доктора и, не выдержав его пронзительного взгляда, опустил глаза:  
— Вадим Георгиевич, вам не кажется, что это звучит как-то двусмысленно?  
— Ни в коем случае. Именно завоевать! Достучаться до самых потаенных уголков души. Ведь кроме вас никто этого сделать не сможет, вы же помните, что сейчас у этих мальчишек и девчонок нет никакой другой защиты и помощи кроме вашей. Вам и действовать, мой друг!  
— Спасибо, Вадим Георгиевич, я подумаю над вашими словами. Я пойду, они меня ждут, там, на футбольном поле, — Дима махнул рукой в сторону спортплощадки, с которой доносились крики болельщиков.  
— Идите, идите, я и так вас задержал, больше не смею! — он замахал руками и заторопился по своим делам, но на секунду притормозил, — а вы все же озорник, Дима. Теперь я понимаю, за что они вас так любят. Внутри вас прячется такой же озорной и хулиганистый мальчишка. И снимите вы эти очки, к чему все эти взрослые штучки?  
— Ох, Вадим Георгиевич, ничего-то от вас не скроешь. А очки я сниму, — Дима в знак благодарности поднял руку вверх, словно приложил кончики пальцев к невидимой фуражке. — Обещаю!  
— Дерзайте! — и доктор снова заторопился по своим делам.

— Дерзайте, — Дима снова замедлил шаг и задумался. — Легко сказать... Было еще что-то во всем этом, о чем он умолчал в разговоре с доктором. Чему не было названия. Какое-то внутреннее чувство, непонятное беспокойное, которое поселилось внутри с самой первой встречи. Что-то, отчего у него сбивалось дыхание, стоило ему заговорить с этим мальчишкой. Дима поймал себя на том, что пытается воссоздать его образ и подсознание услужливо подбросило ему картинку: мокрые длинные волосы, с которых струйками стекает вода. Вниз по обнаженной спине, по бедрам, очерчивая красивую совсем не детскую фигуру. Секунда, резкий поворот головы, и вот Дима уже тонет в бездне испуганных голубых глаз. От этой мимолетной картинки, которая вспыхнула и тут же погасла, сердце вдруг учащенно забилось, а голос доктора прозвучал удаляющимся эхом, точно из небытия: Вам придется завоевать его сердце…  
— Что за черт? – Дима остановился и прислушался к себе. – Чушь какая-то. Кажется действительно, нужно больше отдыхать. Сегодня никаких дел, обязательно выспаться. Осталось еще совсем чуть-чуть, последняя смена и всё. Домой! 


	3. Спасатель

3.

Матч между первым и вторым отрядом проходил сложно. Когда Дима добрался до трибуны, где сидели его ребята, в их рядах витало уныние.  
— Чего киснем? Кто ведет в счете? – Дима решительно попытался переключиться и отвлечься от своих нелегких мыслей.  
— Да проигрывают наши, вроде и делают все правильно, а не везет, — Егор Иващенко, который за свой вес и неповоротливость был усажен на скамейку запасных, вяло махнул рукой.  
— А как же наш форвард, Пантелеев? Он то что? – Дима внимательно высматривал на поле «своих» в зеленых майках и при этом не забывал поглядывать на вход, чтобы увидеть, придет ли Влад на спортплощадку, или проигнорирует его слова.  
— А что Пантелеев? Ему вон в самом начале так по ноге заехали, хромает бедняга, но борется за победу как лев, — с гордостью произнес Егор.  
— Гор, а счет какой? – Дима привстал со своего места, вглядываясь в то, как Данька бежит по полю.  
— Два ноль в пользу второго отряда, — Иващенко обреченно мял в руках большую панаму от солнца, — ээээ, да что тут говорить.  
Дима все же пропустил момент, когда Влад пришел на поле. Он плюхнулся на скамейку рядом с Егором и произнес насмешливым тоном:  
— Ну что? Судью на мыло? Плакала наша победа?  
Дима бросил на него короткий взгляд, и шальная мысль, которая пришла в голову внезапно, удивила его самого.  
— А это мы сейчас увидим, плакала или нет! – Дима как заправский азартный болельщик потер руки и, сняв очки, сунул их в руки Егору, — держи крепко, доверяю!  
Он натянул на себя майку, которая лежала тут же на скамейке запасных, и, перескакивая через несколько ступенек, быстро сбежал вниз на поле к своей команде.

— Резвый какой, скачет, как заяц!  
Иващенко в недоумении обернулся:  
— Кто скачет? Дима?  
— Ну, а кто еще? — Влад вопросительно поглядел на толстяка. — Судя по майке, ты тоже наш?  
— А ты чей?  
— Ваш. Только приехал, — он протянул руку, — Влад Романовский, а тебя как зовут?  
— Я Егор, можно просто Гора, будем знакомы! – толстяк пожал протянутую руку.  
— Это тебя за необъятные объемы горОй зовут?  
— Ничего и не горА. Это у меня просто сильно развитая грудная клетка, от пения! Я занимаюсь в студии при Оперном театре! В нашем деле опора для голоса, самое важное! – гордо заявил Егор и еще сильнее выпятил грудь вперед.  
— Час от часу не легче, — Влад покачал головой. – То вожатый сайгак, то подопечный Карузо.  
— О, ты и про Карузо слышал? Значит не все еще потеряно, — Иващенко беззлобно рассмеялся в ответ, — а про Диму ты зря, так говоришь. Он классный чувак, ты еще увидишь. По нему все девчонки нашего отряда млеют. Да и ребята буквально в рот ему смотрят. О! Смотри, смотри, кажется, он сам собирается на поле идти, сейчас замену произведут, он, наверняка, вместо Даньки играть будет, — и Егор потерял всякий интерес к своему собеседнику.

На поле в этот момент, действительно, произвели замену. Вместо хромающего Пантелеева на поле вышел Дима. Свисток прозвучал пронзительно и тайм начался. Дима сразу перехватил мяч и, ловко обходя одного за другим, стремительно рванул в сторону ворот соперников. Игра за пару минут приняла совсем другой оборот. Ребята, ободренные его присутствием, почувствовали свои силы и уверенней бросились в атаку. Передача, еще. Еще одна, удар…  
— Г-о-о-о-о-л! — крик счастливых болельщиков оглушил Влада, а Егор схватил его за майку и затряс что есть силы.  
— Я же тебе говорил! Он все может! Я так и знал, если он выйдет на поле победа будет за нами!  
— Ну, один гол, это еще не победа! Нужно как минимум еще два удара! — Влад наклонился вперед и заинтересованно стал наблюдать за событиями, которые начали развиваться на поле стремительно. Он и не подозревал, что этот «ботаник» такой спортивный малый.  
А Дима ловко перемещался по полю, владея мячом виртуозно, шутя обходил соперников. Все передачи его были точными, и сам он не потерял мяч ни разу. Прошло всего несколько минут, а второй гол достиг ворот противника.

— Афигеть, афигеть, что он творит на поле! – Иващенко хватался за голову и тряс Влада за рукав в приступе восхищения. Девчонки визжали от восторга и усердно размахивали цветными помпонами в качестве поддержки.  
— Да отпусти ты меня, вот сумасшедший, я же сам все вижу! – Влад отмахнулся от него как от назойливой мухи, потому что не хотел пропустить такой захватывающей игры. Он сам удивился, но Дима приковал все его внимание и Влад злился, когда кто-нибудь из игроков перекрывал Диму, не давая возможности рассмотреть его очередной финт с мячом.  
— Вот тебе и «ботаник», — пробормотал Влад, — просто какой-то скрытый Диего Марадона.  
Исход первого тайма был предрешен, свисток на тайм-аут прозвучал, и Влад с сожалением сел на свое место.  
— Ну, и как тебе матч? – Егор с нескрываемым превосходством смотрел на Влада.  
— Да никак, подумаешь мастерство, мяч по полю гонять, — Влад намеренно сделал безразличное лицо и пренебрежительно сплюнул.  
— Нет, ты не прав, играет он виртуозно, — и Егор перешагнул через скамейку, чтобы сесть подальше от своего циничного соседа.  
А мальчишки из команды тем временем прыгали по полю, обнявшись за плечи, и распевали во весь голос:  
— О-ле! Оле, оле, оле! Мы будем чемпионы!

Дима тоже включился в эту нехитрую задорную игру. Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас оглянуться на Влада, чтобы увидеть его реакцию на происходящее, увидеть его взгляд. Но он не мог себе позволить обернуться и дать понять, что сейчас это волнует его больше всего. Ему вдруг почудилось, что все звуки, крики болельщиков, залихватская песня команды, свистки отошли на второй план, а голос доктора, опять возник, словно нашептывая ему на ухо:  
— … достучаться до самых потаенных уголков души! Ведь кроме вас никто этого сделать не сможет…  
Не в силах больше сдерживаться он обернулся.  
Влад склонил голову набок и с ухмылкой рассматривал происходящее. Дима и сам не понимая зачем это сделал, он легко встал на обе руки и лихо прошелся так по полю. Затем вернулся в исходное положение, и сделал прыжок через голову назад, не касаясь руками земли, чем вызвал бурное ликование трибун, особенно тех, где сидели девчонки их отряда!  
— Во, дает! — Влад рассмеялся от такого неожиданного трюка.  
— Я ж тебе говорил, — Иващенко с восхищением смотрел на вожатого, — всю жизнь мечтал иметь такого друга!  
— Да что в нем такого особенного? – Романовский переступил скамейку и уселся рядом с Егором.  
— Всё! В нем всё особенное, ты просто слепой, если не видишь, — и Иващенко как-то странно почти по-девичьи вздохнул.  
— Да? Интересное замечание, он часом не святой у вас? — Влада начинал раздражать этот разговор о достоинствах «ботаника». — А я вот сейчас сбегу, предположим, на море купаться, вот и посмотрим, надолго хватит его благородных манер?  
— На море? Один? Ты что это же опасно! Это тебе не в бассейне плескаться, хочешь, чтобы у Алексеевича проблемы из-за тебя были?  
— Ладно, ладно не подпрыгивай, это я так, для примера, вон уже второй тайм начинается. Следи, давай за своим кумиром, а то не дай бог пропустишь, его божественную улыбку.  
Иващенко глянул на Влада и вдруг заржал:  
— Вот видишь, какой прогресс, даже ты заметил, что улыбка у него божественная!  
— Да пошел ты… — Влад резко встал и, еле сдерживая себя, чтобы не заехать этому любвеобильному оперному персонажу, пересел подальше. Он хмуро наблюдал, как Дима творил на поле чудеса, приковывая внимание всех болельщиков, и непонятное чувство ревности закипало у него внутри. Больше всего на свете он мечтал, быть вот таким вот. Нет, не «гламурным ботаником», а человеком, который бы вызывал неподдельное восхищение окружающих. Погрузившись в эти размышления, он и не заметил, как прозвучал финальный свисток.  
Он поднял голову только тогда, когда команда мальчишек, которая стянула с себя мокрые от пота майки и, размахивая ими в воздухе, вопила во всю глотку, а бесстрастное табло выдало итог матча — 4:2 в пользу команды его отряда. А неоспоримый факт оставался фактом — Дима был главным героем этого матча.

***

Прошло несколько дней.  
Каждое утро Влад просыпался под мерный шум прибоя и крики чаек, и настроение от этого сразу становилось праздничным, а на душе было легко. Все заботы остались где-то там, в далекой Москве, а размеренный ритм жизни «Артека» с его жестким распорядком, даже начинал Владу нравиться. По крайней мере, ничего непредсказуемого.  
Но больше всего Влада радовали его новые друзья, Данька и Вася.  
Веселые и клевые парни, они готовы были поддержать любую идею. Вася часто рассказывал о своей работе в цирке, и обещал, как только вернутся домой, обязательно пригласить ребят на представление, а Данька старался научить их несложным танцам. Васе при всей его творческой натуре танцы не давались, он промучился несколько дней, но так и не смог запомнить несложную связку танцевальных движений идущих одно за другим. А вот Влад был словно рожден для танца. Он схватывал слету каждое новое движение и легко запоминал его. Он запросто мог бы участвовать в танцевальном конкурсе, которые проводились в «Артеке» по вечерам.  
Настроение Влада улучшалось с каждым днем. Он даже позвонил в один из дней в Москву матери, чтобы сказать, что у него все в порядке. Нет, он не скучал, просто не мог забыть как они неудачно попрощались и Ирина вся в слезах ушла, махнув на него рукой. Влад любил мать и сейчас, когда он уехал от нее так далеко, чувств вины и легкая тоска щемила его сердце. А тут еще Дима со своей заботой и неуемным желанием быть «супер героем» везде и во всем, сказал, что нужно позвонить родителям, что так положено после нескольких дней, которые отводились на адаптацию в летнем лагере. И Влад согласился.

Дима…  
Влад был удивлен, как много мыслей в его голове были заняты им. Никогда прежде никто другой так не раздражал и не восхищал его одновременно. Никогда прежде он не следил за человеком из-под ресниц так, чтобы никто не замечал его заинтересованного взгляда.  
Дима был определенно особенным парнем. Он легко подхватывал любую тему и сыпал фактами, словно бегло читал энциклопедию. Мог отпустить колкую шуточку, а мог проникновенно читать стихи у вечернего костра на берегу, отчего у всех девчонок наворачивались слезы. При этом он был не типичным «ботаником», вернее сказать, он им не был вовсе. Очки, в которых Влад повстречал его в первый день знакомства, куда-то бесследно исчезли с его носа и больше не появлялись. Влад решил, что их умыкнул влюбленный Егорушка, после того знаменитого матча, когда Дима, словно по волшебству забил подряд несколько голов в ворота противника.  
И в то же время, Влада удивляло, как при такой сахарной внешности, Дима мог быть строгим и настойчивым одновременно.  
Чистый мужской характер без всяких примесей «блондинки».  
Когда он начинал сердиться, глаза его из серых, становились пронзительно-зелеными, а от замечания, сделанного им тихим, четким голосом, бежали мурашки по всему телу. В этот миг Владу хотелось подойти как можно ближе, чтобы наблюдать эту необычную перемену.  
И как Влад мог перепутать его в первый день с девушкой? Да — высокий, да — стройный, да — чуть удлиненные волосы, а не короткая стрижка… ну и все! Скорее всего, Влада ввела в заблуждение его манера двигаться.  
Дима перемещался в пространстве как-то необъяснимо. Красиво что ли. Влад замирал всякий раз, наблюдая, как Дима бежит по дорожке свою обязательную утреннюю пробежку. Он не мог оторвать взгляда, когда играя по вечерам в большой теннис с Иркой, вожатой второго отряда, Дима буквально зависал в воздухе, как в замедленной съемке, в своем стремительном прыжке за мячом .  
Влад всегда снисходительно улыбался, наблюдая, как Дима всячески поддается, чтобы польстить ее самолюбию. Ах, боже ты мой, Ирина Александровна, выиграла сет у «самого Беляева».  
Чушь собачья.  
Влад видел как вечером, когда все укладывались спать, Дима не меньше чем по тридцать минут в три подхода тренировал удары и набивал руку. Удары у него были резкие и мощные, а передвигался по площадке он так стремительно, что если бы стал играть в полную силу, Ирке бы пришлось уползать с площадки, разгромленной под чистую. И все же движения его при этом были грациозны и, самое странное, Влад с удивлением понимал — ему это нравится!

Больше всего Влад мечтал сыграть с Димой хотя бы раз и обязательно разгромить его. В своих силах он не сомневался. С четырех лет он занимался различными видами спорта: и боксом, и плаванием, и катался на борде, но последние пять лет он не вылезал с теннисного корта, пока Ирина не привела в дом Андрея. Вот тогда Влад забросил всё и учебу, и спорт в том числе, но навыки, которые он впитал с потом и кровью на тренировках, остались в нем навсегда. У него даже созрел план, но он не знал, как его осуществить. Но навязчивая идея хоть в чем-то обойти Диму не давала ему покоя.  
— Тоже мне благородный рыцарь: жалеет её, играет не серьезно, лениво бьет по мячу, чтобы Ирка могла добежать и отбить удар.  
— Ты чего там бормочешь все утро? — Даня громко зевнул и перевернулся на другой бок. — Спать людям не даешь.  
— Да вот размышляю, от чего наш Дитрий такой весь правильный, словно равнобедренный треугольник. Ему самому не скучно? — Влад пнул ногой одеяло, под которым дрых Даня. — Хватить дрыхнуть, вставай. Так всю жизнь можно проспать!  
— Я честно выиграл танцевальный баттл у этого длинного, как его там? Имею право не идти на утреннюю зарядку, я свои калории уже потратил, вчера, — и он снова засопел, уткнувшись носом в подушку.  
— Скучно? — Вася шарил под кроватью в поисках своих шлепок. — С чего ты решил, что он праведник?  
— Ну, не знаю.... Вид у него такой, – Влад обернулся в другую сторону и не смог удержать улыбку. Вася был как всегда лохматый и жутко смешной. Определенно, цирк по нему «плакал» в самом хорошем смысле этого слова. Был он таким обаятельным и добрым, что Влад каждый раз уверялся все больше и больше в том, что животные делают человека лучше, даже такие неповоротливые как его тюлени.  
— Вид? Прости друг, но на монаха он совсем не похож. Он же молодой пацан, а молодым, как говорится «ничто человеческое не чуждо», — и Вася ритмично задвигал бедрами. —Видел бы ты, что вожатые по ночам вытворяют.  
— А у тебя, откуда такие сведения? — Влад заржал и удивленно приподнял бровь.  
— От верблюда. Он мне на ухо нашептал.  
— А если серьезно? — Влад не отступался.  
— А ты однажды ночью встань и пройдись по пляжу, думаю, ты там много интересного увидишь, — Вася, наконец-то, отыскал свои шлепки и двинулся в сторону душа.  
— Ты Тимошенко не темни, ты спишь по ночам как сурок, да еще и храпишь, откуда тебе знать, что на пляже творится? — Влад преградил ему дорогу.  
— Вот все тебе нужно знать. Я видимо персиков переел, в туалет меня всю ночь гоняло. Слышу смех на пляже. Ржут наши вожатые, будь здоров. Голышом они там купаются что ли. Визг стоит такой, что за километр слышно. Всю ночь тусуются, а потом половина из них спит до обеда.  
— Да, интересные факты вскрываются. Слушайте, пацаны, а давайте сегодня ночью устроим вылазку на пляж. Уж больно мне интересно поглядеть, на нашего Алексеевича в неформальной обстановке.  
— И что ты думаешь там усмотреть? — Даня высунул голову из-под одеяла и с любопытством уставился на Влада.  
— Понятия не имею, но посмотреть любопытно.  
— Да ну, была охота по ночам таскаться, вот если бы искупаться в ночном море, я бы не отказался, говорят, оно светится в ночи. Красота афигенная. А высматривать, как они там обжимаются, нет интереса.  
— А кто нам запретит, отойдем чуток и искупаемся. Васька, ты с нами?  
— С вами, не переживай! Сегодня ночью как раз и пойдем, — Васятка вытирался полотенцем и разглядывал себя в зеркало. — Я, кажется, поправился: кормят тут как на убой. А мне толстеть никак нельзя, по осени в костюм не влезу, так что плавать, плавать и плавать, по утрам и вечерам, а лентяям и обжорам стыд и срам.  
— Васька, да ты у нас поэт, как я не погляжу.  
— Может и не поэт, а когда на боках жир, это хреново, — он многозначительно вздохнул и упал посередине комнаты на вытянутые руки, чтобы сделать десяток ритмичных отжиманий.

Влад потянул за край одеяла Пантелеева.  
— Вставай, вставай, хватит дрыхнуть!  
Даня захватил другой конец в цепкий захват, устраивая из этого шутливую потасовку.  
— Так, Романовский, я не понял, нахрен тебе мое одеяло сдалось? — Даня упорно не хотел его выпускать из рук.  
— Хочу узнать, что ты там прячешь, наш милый друг, уж не утренний ли стояк? — Влад посмеивался и продолжал тянуть одеяло на себя.  
— Ох, Романовский, ничего от тебя не скроешь!  
— Тогда колись, что тебе такое приснилось? — Влад не унимался, — что одеяло торчком стоит!  
— Влад, э-э-эм… давай потом, — Даня вдруг изменился в лице. Он не сразу заметил, как в комнату вошел Дима, но зато узрел Васятку, который прыгал и строил страшные рожи, изображая конец света и апокалипсис в одном флаконе, зажимая рот рукой, чтобы не разоржаться в голос.  
— Поделись с одиноким другом таким счастьем, может и у нас утренняя эрекция приключится, — Романовский разошелся не на шутку, думая, что смутил Даню своими словами.  
— Счастьем он поделиться после завтрака, — Димин голос прозвучал так внезапно, что Влад от неожиданности выпустил край одеяла и рухнул ему под ноги, — а пока попрошу всех немедленно выйти на зарядку, весь отряд уже давно там, только вашей троицы нет. Или ты Романовский предпочитаешь индивидуальные занятия? — Дима взял Влада за плечи и одним движением поставил его на ноги, резко развернув к себе лицом. — Я могу тебе поспособствовать.  
Первый раз они стояли так близко, глядя в глаза — серые, против голубых, утопая в их бездонной глубине. … и голубые против серых, различая мельчайшие оттенки от предутреннего нежно серого, до темного грозового — и Дима мог видеть, как расширились зрачки Влада до невероятных размеров  


« Да он меня боится? Вот те раз … Я-то думал, что… а я думал про него? Какие же у него глаза… »

«Почему он так смотрит на меня? ...о чем он думает сейчас? … Надо же, какая кожа у него на лице нежная, а щетина все же пробивается, а я думал, что нет … Черт, кажется надо прекратить пялиться на него, как девчонка…»

— Ну, что же ты, Влад, замер? — Дима взял себя в руи, чтобы вернуться с небес на землю. — Только что ты был бодр и весьма весел.  
— Ну, мы тут, шутили и... — голос Димы отрезвил его и Влад смутился.  
— А если без шуток? — перебил его Дима.  
— Как на счет уроков тенниса нерадивому прогульщику зарядки? — Влад с вызовом посмотрел на вожатого. — Как вам такая идея?  
— Уроков? — Дима опустил взгляд, о чем-то раздумывая. — Хорошо! Идет! Во время тихого часа приходи на орт, а я договорюсь, чтобы тебя не штрафовали за нарушение режима. Ты же знаешь, Вадим Георгиевич будет недоволен, но я берусь уладить этот вопрос. А сейчас бегом на зарядку пока вас не отметили.  
И Дима уверенным шагом вышел за дверь.  
— Ну, ты Владюха, даешь! Я думал, сдохну, — Тимошенко давился от смеха и медленно съезжал по стенке, — шутили они.  
— Ладно, ты тоже хорош, мог бы и чихнуть или сигнал какой подать. Теперь он хрен знает, что обо мне подумает.  
— Да что он о тебе подумает? Мужик он или нет, в конце концов. Вы же ничего такого не говорили, только святую правду, — Васятка не в силах остановиться давился от смеха.  
— А чего ты ржешь, как конь? — Влад недовольно отшвырнул в сторону майку и решительно направился на зарядку без нее.  
— Ты бы видел свое лицо! — Вася немного успокоился.  
— А что было с моим лицом? – Влад недовольно глянул на себя в зеркальную дверцу шкафа.  
— Да странное оно у тебя было, словно ты его в первый раз увидел, испуганное какое-то.  
— Испугаешься тут, когда тебя вызывают на тренировку такие асы! - съязвил Романовский.  
— Да уж! Я бы тоже не отказался взять парочку уроков по крученой подаче, — Данька уже натянул спортивные штаны и присоединился к ним на выходе. — Считай, повезло тебе, будешь в старости вспоминать, как тебя сам Алексеич на корте дрючил, — и он неприлично заржал.  
— Ладно, катись давай, дрючило. Только одно на уме.  
До спортивной площади они бежали наперегонки. Свежее утро встретило их приятной прохладой, и они торопились, подгоняемые звуками музыкальной разминки.

***

День тянулся медленнее обычного. Все было как всегда: завтрак, какие-то дурацкие отрядные дела, в которых Влад старался принимать участие по минимуму, потому что все эти стенгазеты, были не для него. «Девичья забава», как называл это Влад, возможность для девчонок потереться возле Димы, чтобы привлечь его внимание. И только после всех дел — море и пляж.  
— Вот же курицы бестолковые, — думал он, — и на что надеются? На Юльку бы посмотрели.  
Вожатая младшего отряда Юлия Сергеевна, с высокой грудью и точеной фигуркой, была неотразима и никогда не упускала момента сверкнуть своими длиннющими ногами перед Димой. Влад понимал, почему ее не отправили к старшим. Это был бы полный финиш, потому что пацаны ходили бы за ней толпами. А вместо того, чтобы заниматься общественной работой, изливали бы ей свою измученную страданиями душу.  
Но больше всего его забавляло, как Ирка, с которой Дима милостиво играл в теннис на корте, зеленела при виде Юлии и всячески стремилась переключить внимание на себя, томно переворачиваясь на пляже с бока на бок.  
Наблюдать за всеми этими перипетиями сюжета было забавно. Но сегодня, даже это не занимало его внимание. Влад постоянно поглядывал на часы, предвкушая час победы. Рисовал в картинках, как вытянется лицо Димы от удивления, когда он с легкостью разгромит его в пух и прах на теннисном корте, и кумир всех этих влюбленных идиоток будет повержен.  
От этого томительного ожидания, Влад почувствовал, что внутри у него все начинает мелко дрожать от нетерпения. Он поглядывал на Диму, пытаясь понять, думает ли он о предстоящей тренировке, но Дима был занят совсем другим. Он сосредоточенно смотрел на ту часть моря, где в прибрежных «барашках» плескались девчонки. 

— Интересно, почему он никогда не плавает вместе с нами? — Влад отвлекся от созерцания часовой стрелки, которая ползла по циферблату, как черепаха и повернулся к Васе.  
— Кто не плавает? – Вася сдвинул на бок полотенце, которым прикрывал лицо от палящего солнца.  
— Как кто? Дима.  
— Не знаю, не задумывался, — Тимошенко пожал плечами, — может он плавать не умеет.  
— Скажешь тоже, не умеет. Ты что шутишь? — Даня лениво перевернулся со спины на живот, — его бы на работу не взяли, с такими анкетными данными.  
«Таких не берут в космонавты!» — пропел он своим скрипучим голосом строчку известной песни и перевернулся, подставляя солнцу другой бок.  
— А если кто-нибудь тонуть начнет? Вожатый должен уметь все, а особенно особь мужского пола.  
— Ну, не скажи, Даня, на кой хрен ему уметь плавать, если вон физрук на вышке торчит, — и Вася кивнул головой в сторону спасательной вышки, на которой в пластмассовом кресле сидел Игорь Валентинович, местный мачо и ловелас каких поискать. Он и сейчас смотрел в бинокль не на море, а в сторону.  
— А мы сейчас проверим, — Влад вскочил на ноги и поправил плавки.  
— Влад? Ты что придумал? — Данька беспокойно посмотрел на своего друга.  
— Тонуть, вот что!  
— Где ты тут тонуть собрался? В отведенном для купания месте, проколотая камера и та не потонет.  
— А если с пирса сигануть? Там поглубже будет, — от идеи разыграть Диму у него загорелись глаза, и сердце забилось еще быстрее. — Мне реально интересно, что он будет делать, когда я не вынырну на поверхность.  
— Романовский, нахрен тебе это надо? И далось тебе его умение плавать, — Вася укоризненно покачал головой, — у тебя других дел нет, как Алексеевича злить? Ты чего к нему привязался?  
— Представляешь, если он не умеет плавать? Его образ супер героя сразу сдуется в глазах его обожателей, — Романовский переминался с ноги на ногу от нетерпения.  
— Ты серьезно? — Данька, заинтригованный таким поворотом событий, поднялся с песка. — Хотел бы я знать, в каком месте тебя беспокоит его образ.

Приложив ладонь ко лбу, он посмотрел в сторону, где на пляже расположился младший отряд и Юлька в соблазнительном алом купальнике, картинно возлежала на покрывале.  
— Да ты никак запал на одну из его телок? На Юльку что ли? — Даня мечтательно потянулся всем телом — Зажигалочка, согласен, не сиськи у чувихи, а мечта! Такую бы в углу зажать и трахнуть!  
— Угу, мечтай дальше, трахальщик! Теперь тебя Пантелеев не только утренний стояк замучает, а постоянный, — Вася подмигнул ему со знанием дела и заржал, — не боишься? В штаны не влезешь.  
— А что хорошая идея, дерзай, дружище! — Романовский похлопал Даню по спине. — Кажется, наш отдых начинает мне нравиться все больше и больше!

Три резких свистка, которыми оповещали тех, кто должен выйти на берег, прервали его размышления.  
— Значит так пацаны, как только увидите, что я пропал с горизонта, можете намекнуть нашему «равнобедренному треугольнику», что отряд не заметил потери бойца, потому что долго под водой без воздуха я не продержусь. Лады? — и он хитро подмигнул.  
— Ну, смотри, чувак, потонешь — домой не приходи! — Даня кивнул в ответ, и они радостно рванули к берегу, чтобы не терять драгоценное время, которое можно было провести в воде.

Мальчишки, как всегда с разбегу бросились в воду и поплыли наперегонки подальше от берега, где виднелись ярко-оранжевые буйки заградительной сетки. Они дурачились, брызгая водой, взбирались друг другу на плечи и, делая потешные кульбиты, ныряли головой вниз. Влад видел, что Дима внимательно следит за ними с берега. Улучив момент, когда он на секунду отвлекся, отвечая кому-то из девчонок на очередной глупый вопрос, Влад взобрался на пирс и сиганул оттуда солдатиком. Потом забрался снова и с разбегу, крутанув в воздухе подобие сальто-мортале, снова плюхнулся в воду, поднимая вокруг себя фонтан брызг, которые сверкали и переливались на солнце.  
— Романовский! Осторожнее там! — Дима взял в руки рупор и, прокричав, сделал запрещающий знак, скрестив руки в воздухе. — Заканчиваем с прыжками!  
Влад, обрадованный, что его заметили, утвердительно затряс головой и снова полез на пирс. Отошел назад для мощного разбега и сильно оттолкнувшись от края пирса, перелетел через ограждение, нырнул вниз головой и пропал из виду. 

— Ах, ты черт! — Дима обеспокоенно подошел к берегу, считая про себя. — ...семь, восемь, девять, де … — и вдруг, отбросив рупор в сторону, не теряя больше ни секунды, рванул по длинному языку пирса, уходящему в море, сбрасывая на ходу майку и шорты.  
— Всем на берег! Вы слышите меня! — кричал он мальчишкам, которые, не понимая что происходит, с удивлением смотрели на бегущего по пирсу вожатого. — Срочно всем выйти из воды!  
Дима бежал не останавливаясь, не отрывая взгляда от того места, где нырнул Романовский в надежде что вот-вот его голова покажется над поверхностью воды, но драгоценные секунды проходили, а Влада не было.  
— Вот же черт! Черт! Только этого не хватало! — с этими словами он оттолкнулся от края пирса и мощным, длинным прыжком всего на секунду завис в воздухе и в тот же миг скрылся под водой.

Толкнувшись всем телом вперед, чтобы выплыть из пузырьков, которые окружили его и мешали видеть, он быстро огляделся вокруг, проплыл еще с десяток метров, то, поднимаясь над поверхностью, то снова ныряя в толщу воды, пока не увидел Влада. Одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять что случилось: Влад попал в ловушку, которой не ожидал.  
Влад нырнул в воду как можно глубже и, стараясь удержаться на одном месте, несильно греб руками и ногами, но не рассчитал, что ветер дует в сторону берега и течение, будет сносить его к заграждению. Он и не заметил, как одна ступня попала в широкую ячейку заградительной сетки, и когда Влад крутанулся, чтобы всплыть на поверхность, тонкие нити сети переплелись, больно врезавшись в кожу. Влад дергал ногой, еще и еще, но только сильнее затягивал петлю. От неожиданности он запаниковал, воздух в легких заканчивался, а распутать мокрую сеть у него не получалось.  
Дима нырнул еще раз и подплыл ближе. Он обеими руками изо всех сил потянул за тонкие нити сетки в разные стороны, освобождая Влада из морского капкана, и как только ступня выскользнула из петли, обхватил его под колени и одним рывком вытолкнул его на поверхность, тут же вынырнув следом.  
Влад хватал ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба и смотрел на Диму обезумевшими глазами, судорожно пытаясь уцепиться за оранжевый буек. Его бил озноб, вода казалось холодной, хотя солнце палило нещадно.  
— Дыши, Романовский, дыши! — Дима перехватил его руку, которой тот пытался ухватиться за сеть и потянул Влада за собой от заграждения в сторону, чтобы снова не запутаться в нем. — Воды нахлебался?  
Влад отрицательно помотал головой. Держаться за сеть Дима ему не давал, чтобы снова не попасть в ту же ловушку, и все что ему оставалось, это повиснуть поплавком в воде, но сил уже не оставалось.  
— Давай, герой, приходи в себя, нужно до берега доплыть, — Дима чувствовал, как Влад дрожит всем телом.  
— Я не смогу, — посиневшими от холода губами, чуть слышно произнес Влад, — судорога ногу сводит, я не чувствую ее. В его глазах отразилось отчаяние и беспомощность.  
Тогда Дима взял его за руку, развернул спиной и притянул к себе, чтобы Влад мог почувствовать опору и перевести дух.

Наверное, со стороны эти объятия в воде выглядели странно, но Владу сейчас было все равно. Он крепко вцепился в Димину руку и откинул голову ему на плечо, прижался всем телом, словно это могло вернуть ему силы. В его объятиях Влад почувствовал себя защищенным, как в детстве, когда сильные руки отца обнимали и укачивали. Он не помнил своего отца совсем, но чувство защищенности и покоя, осталось в его подсознании навсегда и сейчас острой болью отозвалось в сердце. Влад и сам не ожидал этого, но из глаз потекли слезы. Хорошо, что Дима не мог видеть его сейчас.  
— Владька, соберись тут недалеко. Сейчас доплывем в два счета, только не дергайся и не висни на мне, а то вместе ко дну пойдем. Понял, что я говорю?  
Влад кивнул.  
Уложив Влада на спину, чтобы тот мог легко дышать и, удерживая его одной рукой, медленно поплыл в сторону пирса, где уже столпились, обеспокоенные физрук и непонятно откуда взявшийся Вадим Георгиевич.

Влад от пережитого только что потрясения, медленно приходил в себя. Сейчас он не мог сопротивляться, да и не хотел. Дима неожиданно стал для него близким человеком, которому он доверял. Он не смог объяснить почему, даже если бы очень захотел. Просто всё, что Дима сделал сейчас, без насмешек, без крика и укоров, все это было таким нужным и необходимым, что отказаться от этого Влад не смог. И тепло его тела, и такая странная близость, и сильные заботливые руки. Влад остро чувствовал: всего этого он лишился когда-то в детстве, а здесь и сейчас неожиданно обрел снова.

Физрук Игорь Валентинович склонился над водой, протягивая руку, и они вместе с доктором втянули Влада на пирс. Следом за ним, они помогли подняться на пирс и Диме.  
— И как ты туда умудрился сигануть, ты мне скажи? — физрук, прикидывая расстояние, озадаченно смотрел вдаль.  
— Не знаю, — Влад отрицательно помотал головой, — прыгнул и все.  
— Прыгнул он, спортсмен мать твою! А голова на плечах есть?! — физрук еле сдерживался, чтобы не материться. — Хочешь остаток отдыха провести на берегу? Привяжу к своему креслу, и будешь вместе со мной море патрулировать. Чемпион хренов, и откуда только вас таких идиотов берут?  
— Игорь Валентинович, давай не сейчас, — Дима чуть отодвинул его в сторону, давая возможность подойти доктору.  
— Руки, ноги целы? — обеспокоенный Вадим Георгиевич внимательно осматривал Влада, — Почему кровь на ноге?  
— Он запутался в сетке, в петлю попал, вот и ... — Дима быстро вытерся полотенцем, которое ему подсунула заботливая Ирка, и натянул майку, — его нужно чем-нибудь укрыть, он весь дрожит.  
— Давайте в сан-часть, — Вадим хлопотливо кружил возле Влада, — нужно обработать рану на ноге, уколоть успокаивающее. Поспит пару часов и к вечеру все пройдет. 

***

В сан-части Влада уложили на кровать и врач обработав рану, наложил стерильную повязку. Нашел в стеклянном шкафчике успокоительное, заполнил им шприц и склонился над Владом.  
— Ну что молодой человек, позвольте вас уколоть, это не больно, у меня легкая рука, — ловким движением руки доктор ввел иглу. — Вот и все, сейчас будет спокойнее и дрожь пройдет.  
Влад негромко вскрикнул:  
— Ой, больно!  
— Больно? – Вадим приподнял очки, — вот сейчас ваш вожатый вас отходит ремнем по заднице за такие штучки, которые вы вытворяли сегодня на море, вот это будет больно.  
— Бить детей, непедагогично, — буркнул Романовский, потирая место укола.  
— Ишь ты, какой современный пошел школьник, — Вадим убрал в шкафчик лотки с лекарствами, закрыл их на ключ и вышел в соседнюю комнату, чтобы заполнить журнал учета больных.

Дима молча смотрел на Влада. По его взгляду невозможно было понять, сердится он или переживает.  
— Ну что теперь? — Влад натянул одеяло до самого подбородка, — будешь лекцию мне читать? Ну, читай. Только скажи, а с теннисом теперь облом?  
Влад сам удивился, как легко перешел с Димой на «ты», но говорить ему сейчас «вы» у него не получалось.  
Дима вздохнул и покачал головой:  
— А тебя теннис волнует? А все остальное уже забыто? Хорошо иметь такую короткую память, значит спать точно будешь без кошмаров.  
Дима заботливо подтыкал под Влада одеяло:  
— Волосы нужно было высушить, не холодно тебе?  
— Нет, не холодно, — Влад виновато смотрел на Диму, смешно сложив брови домиком. — У тебя будут из-за меня проблемы?  
— Давай ты сейчас уснешь, а вечером я тебе все расскажу. Хорошо?  
— Значит, от урока по теннису ты не отказываешься?  
— Я в отличие от тебя, Романовский, всегда выполняю свои обещания, — Дима прикрыл окно, чтобы звуки с улицы не беспокоили его, и в палате стало совсем тихо. — Теперь отдыхай.  
— А на корте, я тебя все равно сделаю, — прошептал Влад.  
Дима негромко рассмеялся.  
— Ах, вот оно что. Главная задача сделать меня на корте? Романовский, Романовский, вот скажи, как ты при такой ангельской внешности, умудряешься быть таким раздолбаем?  
Но Влад молчал. Действие лекарства сказалось, и он только сладко посапывал в подушку.


	4. Ночные разговоры

4  
После обеда Дима зашел проведать Влада.  
— Вадим Георгиевич, как наш герой? — Дима тронул доктора за плечо.  
— Спит наш герой, не волнуйтесь, спит сладким сном, пульс нормальный.  
— Не пора ему просыпаться?  
— Пусть отдыхает, видимо, испуг наложился на какое-то прежнее стрессовое состояние. Лекарство подействовало сильнее. Так бывает. Ничего страшного, не переживайте, Дима.  
— А я могу к нему зайти?  
— Конечно, — Вадим Георгиевич одобрительно закивал головой, снова погрузившись в свои бумаги.

Дима вошел в палату. Влад спал и … улыбался во сне. Розовый румянец заливал щеки. Он присел на край стула, протянул руку и аккуратно приложил руку ко лбу. Температуры не было: значит, здоров и вполне счастлив.  
Он хотел уже встать, но задержался. Первый раз за последнее время он мог рассматривать Влада так близко. На первый взгляд он был обыкновенным мальчишкой, но Дима всегда выделял Влада в толпе ребят. Может быть, виной всему были его длинные волосы, которые Влад выпрямлял, не позволяя кудряшкам виться и по-девчоночьи обрамлять лицо. Но после купания в море, волосы высыхали на солнце и все равно беспощадно закручивались в колечки. Это злило Влада невероятно, он тут же собирал волосы в хвост, отчего лицо его становилось открытым, а огромные голубые глазищи притягивали к нему внимание еще больше.  
Вот и сейчас волосы разметались по подушке, скручиваясь в золотистые завитки, отчего лицо его приобретало самое, что ни на есть детское и беззаботное выражение, а от колючего, неприступного и сложного подростка не осталось и следа. Отчего-то хотелось погладить Влада по щеке и непременно прижать к себе, как плюшевого медвежонка. Дима протянул руку, чтобы поправить сбившееся одеяло, но Влад заворочался во сне и неожиданно повернулся к нему лицом, подмял под себя Димину руку и уткнулся в нее носом.  
— М-а-а-м… — Влад потерся щекой о ладонь и блаженно улыбнулся.  
— Ну да, Романовский, мало того, что я заменяю вам старшего брата, так еще и мамочку хочешь из меня сделать, ну уж нет, — он решительно убрал руку, затем еще раз окинул его взглядом и, убедившись что тот крепко спит, вышел в коридор.  
Дима не стал больше беспокоить доктора, просто закрыл дверь и вышел на улицу. Прошел с десяток шагов и остановился, внимательно рассматривая свою ладонь, в которую только что Влад, как маленький ребенок уткнулся носом. Этот странный жест вызвал воспоминания, к которым он не любил возвращаться... 

Лешка … 

Казалось, это было очень давно, в какой-то прошлой жизни, но сейчас опять вернулось, растревожив сердце.

Лешка… лучший друг … незаменимый, необыкновенный, взрослый... самый, самый.

Когда-то Лешка вот точно также спас его, когда Дима, не умея плавать, прыгнул в воду просто на спор. Тогда Лешка вытащил его из воды и потом долго еще выговаривал, какой же он дурак, что ведется на идиотские споры, предварительно укутав в суровое дедово одеяло и отпаивая ароматным чаем на травах. Никогда у Димы не было друга лучше и надежнее, чем Лешка.  
Он был старше его лет на шесть и никогда не стеснялся возиться с ним, всюду таская его за собой. Лешке можно было доверить любую тайну и задать любой вопрос. Он всегда был рядом, особенно в те дни, когда родители уезжали в геологические экспедиции, оставляя Димку с бабушкой. Лешка знал все на свете, но больше всего любил корабли и мечтал стать кораблестроителем. Он мог часами рассказывать о разных моделях и их особенностях, а Димка слушал до тех пор, пока не начинал клевать носом. Тогда он удобнее устраивался на диванчике, и вот точно также, уткнувшись в его ладонь, засыпал сладким сном, чтобы Лешка не ушел, пока бабушка не вернется с дежурства.  
Только однажды вечером Лешка не пришел, как обычно, и Димка рванул к нему. Лучше бы он никогда не переступал порог этого дома. В тот день свет по имени "Лешка" померк для него навсегда, а мир перевернулся с ног на голову, превратившись в однотонное серое пятно.

Дима, как всегда взбежал на третий этаж и толкнул знакомую дверь. В комнатах ярко горел свет, а на дверце шкафа в прихожей висел яркий, синий мужской пиджак. Дима сразу обратил внимание, что у порога стоит чужой, дорогущий кожаный чемодан.  
Он несмело прошел в комнату и замер от неожиданности. Напротив входа, у самого окна, незнакомый мужчина, удерживая Лешкино лицо обеими руками, жадно выцеловывал его губы, приговаривая срывающимся от волнения голосом:  
— Я знал, что найду тебя, знал. Любимый мой, единственный …  
Дима хотел закричать, но от шока не мог сдвинуться с места. Больше всего он хотел, чтобы Лешка немедленно оттолкнул незнакомца и прогнал это чудовище, которое набросилось на него, но слова застряли у него в горле, потому что Лешка сделал невозможное.  
Он обнял незнакомца в ответ и, поглаживая его спину, вместо того чтобы вырваться и убежать, сладко застонал, подставляясь под его поцелуи. Это было как в дурном сне. Дико. Непостижимо. 

Дима дернулся в сторону, снес какую-то вазу с этажерки и рванул к выходу. Она упала, с грохотом разбившись на тысячу мелких осколков, но Дима уже не видел этого.  
Он бежал по улицам, не разбирая дороги, а сладкий стон Лешки, еще долго стоял у него в ушах.  
С того дня они больше не виделись, Дима избегал с ним встреч. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Лешка не уехал из их маленького городка в шумную столицу. А Дима тихо прорыдал несколько дней, уткнувшись лицом в диван так, чтобы бабушка не услышала его. Он не мог понять, как так могло случится, что того Лешки, которого он знал, не будет больше уже никогда.  
Димка вскидывался по ночам, просыпаясь весь в холодном поту, и долго считал несчастных овечек, пока картина из того злосчастного дня не растворялась в ночи, снова давая ему забыться тяжелым сном.  
Больше месяца он просто молчал, потом постепенно начал приходить в себя, но так и не смог забыть Лешку. Каждый раз что-нибудь напоминало ему о прошлом, вот как сейчас, и невыносимая тоска, чувство детской обиды и непонимания снова и снова врывались в его сердце, разрывая на части. 

Дима постарался успокоиться и заторопился на собрание вожатых, которое проводила Инна Павловна в главном корпусе после инцидента с Романовским.  
Остаток дня прошел как обычно, но когда вечером по лагерю наконец-то объявили отбой, Дима облегченно вздохнул, ему хотелось пройтись по пляжу в одиночестве. Воспоминания весь день теснились в его голове, и сейчас он дал им волю. Он выбрал самый длинный путь до пляжа, стараясь никому не попадаться на глаза и, погрузившись в свои мысли, медленно пошел по дорожке.  
Дима и не заметил, как вышел в той пустынной части пляжа, где никогда не бывал. Он осмотрелся вокруг и, заметив впереди мерцающие блики костра, пошел на свет. Обычно, вожатые после отбоя собирались на берегу, жарили креветок и мидий, купленных после вечернего лова, у знакомых ребят из прибрежного поселка.  
Уже издалека он понял, что у костра тусуется совсем незнакомая компания, но идти нужно было через пляж, потому что возвращаться той же дорогой в лагерь, которой он пришел сюда, значило снова дать большой крюк. Диме ничего не оставалось, как пройти мимо костра по самой кромке берега.  
Он остановился, рассматривая издалека шумный балаган и что-то неуловимо знакомое привлекло его внимание.  
— Что? — вопрос без ответа повис в ночном воздухе — Этого просто не может быть!  
Он подошел еще ближе. Сомнений не оставалось — эти яркие шорты и фирменную майку своего отряда Дима узнал бы из тысячи.

***

Влад проснулся неожиданно, он просто резко сел на кровати и минут пять не мог сообразить, где находится. Постепенно все события сегодняшнего дня стали всплывать яркими картинками, и он вспомнил и свой заплыв, и прыжок, и ужас, охвативший его в воде и свое счастливое спасение.  
Он встал, огляделся вокруг и прислушался. Тишина, ни одного звука. Влад почувствовал себя неуютно. Босыми ногами прошлепал к окну: уличные фонари вдоль дорожек только что зажглись и, постепенно набирая яркость, осветили все вокруг.  
— Интересно который сейчас час? — Влад оглядел палату, быстро натянул шорты и майку, и не найдя часов вышел в коридор. Дежурная медсестра дремала за столом. Какое-то странное чувство одиночества и оторванности от мира накрыли его с головой. Ему захотелось как можно быстрее выйти на улицу, чтобы вдохнуть запах моря, услышать разговоры, смех и избавиться от странного гнетущего чувства.  
Стараясь не шуметь, он тихонько проскользнул мимо дежурной. Голова немного кружилась, и ноги не слушались его, но он резко толкнул входную дверь и вышел на улицу. Вдохнул свежий вечерний воздух полной грудью и почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Он дошел до большой столовой, но дверь оказалась заперта, а за стеклянным фасадом, лишь где-то в глубине светила дежурная лампочка.  
— Понятно, значит отбой, — возвращаться в сан-часть ему совсем не хотелось, он выспался за целый день и никакого желания снова оказаться в больничной постели у него не было. С моря дул теплый ветер, и аромат жареной рыбы и креветок, доносившийся с пляжа, так и манил его уйти совсем в другую сторону.  
Влад посмотрел на окна своего корпуса. Свет не горел ни в комнатах, ни в вожатском крыле.  
— Дрыхнут, как сурки, — Влад презрительно хмыкнул, спустился с лестницы и, прячась в тени деревьев, пошел вдоль корпуса.  
— Хотя как сказать, кто дрыхнет, а у кого самое время оторваться. Правильно Тимошенко излагал, пока дети спят, вожатые живут вольной жизнью. Сейчас мы вас ребята вычислим, — любопытство пересилило страх быть пойманным в неурочное время и Влад, стараясь не шуметь, направился в сторону пляжа. Он прошел мимо корта, на котором одинокий физрук, лупил по мячу.  
Влад с удивлением отметил, что Димы не было.  
— Понятное дело, нахрен ему сдался этот корт, когда можно обжиматься с девицами на ночном пляже. Вот будет клево, если я застукаю их с голой задницей. Наверняка голышом купаются, иначе чего так визжать, — и Влад смелее двинулся в сторону моря. Он вышел за ворота лагеря и прошел добрую половину пляжа, пока дошел до веселой компании.

— Далеко же вы забрались, ребята, — Влад подошел совсем близко и присел, прячась за большой валун, куда пламя не отбрасывало свет. Вокруг костра веселилась небольшая компания.  
Они лениво потягивали пиво из запотевших бутылок, а одна парочка, совсем неплохо проводила время. Парень и его подружка, которая прямо тут же, не стесняясь, бесстыдно целовались в засос и, кажется, были уже в том состоянии, когда ничто не сдерживало их фантазий. Девица оседлала своего бой-френда и медленно, ритмично двигая бедрами под музыку, явно хотела довести своего дружка до финала, проводя кончиком языка по его шее. Тут же невысокий паренек жарил на вертеле рыбу.  
Влад внимательно присмотрелся — вожатых среди них не было.  
— Лерка, не увлекайся, а то я сейчас кончу, быстрее, чем Стас! — чувак, который жарил рыбу, загреб горсть песка и бросил в сладкую парочку.  
— Борюсик, с каких это пор тебя стали возбуждать такие сцены, — от голоса, который прозвучал у Влада над самым ухом, он вздрогнул и обернулся. Позади стоял еще один парень. Высокий, широкоплечий, явно навеселе.  
— Смотрите, кого я нашел, наверное, русалки выбросили на берег это чудо, чтобы немножко разбавить наш скучный вечер. Он вытолкнул Влада на свет поближе к своим дружкам, которые даже не повернули в их сторону головы.  
— О, Макс, откуда ты взял эту прелесть? — тот, кого назвали Борюсиком, заинтересованно оглядел Влада. – М-м-м, какие глазки! Конфетка! — и Борюсик похабно заржал.  
— Все для тебя, мой друг! Поиграем? — Макс довольно рассмеялся и, резко рванув Влада на себя, зажал его в крепком, почти стальном захвате, не давая двинуться.  
— Ай, какая кожа? Нежная, упругая, хочешь потрогать? — он нырнул одной рукой под майку и заскользил по груди Влада, а другой зацепил резинку шорт и потянул вниз.  
Все это произошло так быстро, что Влад не успел даже испугаться. Он только почувствовал, как разгоряченное накачанное тело плотно прижалось к нему. Он изо всех сил дернулся из рук наглого мачо, пытаясь высвободиться, но тот сжал свою добычу сильнее.  
— Отвали, охренел что ли? – Влад брыкался, стараясь ударить его в пах, но Макс проворнее. Еще секунда и наглые руки заскользили по животу Влада, потом опустились ниже, нащупывая член.  
— Макс, отпусти пацана, что ты чудишь, мудила! — парень отвлекся от своей подружки и лениво перевернулся набок, наблюдая за потасовкой. – Это ж малолетка, хочешь статью схлопотать?  
Влад задохнулся от неожиданных ощущений, с ужасом понимая, что вся эта сцена с оголенной девицей, которую ее дружок уже успел снова подмять под себя и целовал, постанывая от удовольствия, и ухмыляющийся Борюсик, который забыл о своем ужине и с довольной улыбкой наблюдал за действиями наглого Макса — привели его в возбуждение. Да и сам Макс, который, не выпуская Влада из сильного захвата, ласкал его так нагло, что тело само отозвалось на ласку, и он выгнулся в его руках.  
— Смотри, мальчику понравились наши игры! – Макс громко заржал и оттолкнул Влада от себя, — пользуйся, тебе понравится.  
Влад буквально влетел в объятия Борюсика.  
— Боже мой, какие взгляды, не нужно меня бояться, я не сделаю мальчику больно. Мальчик останется доволен, — Борюсик наклонился к Владу и лизнул его в губы. Влад от омерзения вздрогнул и засветил парню по коленке. Но Борюсик не растерялся, он схватил Влада одной рукой за волосы, вынуждая приблизится к нему вплотную.  
— Какие мы активные, не нужно так дергаться это приятно, один раз потерпишь и понравится, — Борюсик потянул Влада на себя и жарко чмокнул его в шею. От этого слюнявого поцелуя Влад взвился в его руках и в ярости, начал пинать его ногами, но мелкий Борюсик оказался вертлявым, уходя от его ударов, все больше распаляясь от этой борьбы. А Влад от страха и беспомощности начал терять силы, и с ужасом понял, что сейчас упадет на колени.

— Эй, ребята, что за херней вы тут страдаете? — Влад не поверил своим ушам. Второй раз за этот злосчастный день голос Димы привел его в чувства.  
— Пацана отпустите, — Дима, не дожидаясь ответа, двинулся в сторону Борюсика, который от вида обозленного и возбужденного Влада завелся не на шутку.  
— Шутишь, чувак! Кайф хочешь нам обломать? Лучше присоединяйся, мы тебе телку тоже найдем, — и Макс перехватил Димину руку, которой тот собирался подвинуть любвеобильного Борюсика.  
— Я тебе не чувак, ты вот это видишь, — он ткнул в эмблему «Артека» на рукаве своей ветровки, — или повылазило?  
Голос Димы стал жестким и ледяным.  
— Ты же знаешь, тронешь кого из артековских, и я испорчу твой отдых надолго! — Дима медленно, но жестко вывернул руку из пьяного захвата Макса и перехватил его другой рукой.  
Парочка наконец-то оторвалась от своего увлекательного занятия и внимательно следила за происходящим.  
— Давай, Макс, отъебись от него, — девица попыталась вразумить его, — еще нам проблем не хватало с этим щенком.  
Дима говорил негромко и смотрел Максу прямо в глаза:  
— Пусть отпустит его, — он кивнул в сторону Борюсика, — давай разойдемся мирно, этот пацан из моего отряда.  
— Ну, так ты бы сразу и сказал, — Макс ослабил хватку и похлопал Диму по плечу, — мы ж своих детей не трогаем. Пошутили малость, ну пугнули твоего дурака, чтоб ночью не шлялся. Забери его от греха подальше. Воспитывай.  
— Такой кайф обломали, — Борюсик недовольно поморщился, и выпустил Влада, — вали пока не передумал и больше не таскайся по ночам, иначе дядя Макс научит тебя плохому, — и он, поправляя штаны, уныло побрел в сторону моря, чтобы решить стоящий перед ним вопрос.  
— Эй, Борюся, куда? А как же рыба, — Макс поправил шампур и удовлетворенно цокнул языком, — еще десять секунд и будет самый цымус! Прошу к нашему шалашу!  
Макс, словно ничего не произошло, весело подмигнул испуганному Владу, и гостеприимно указал на место у костра:  
— Садись, не обидим, ну шутки у нас дурные, забей! Мы не злобные, просто стебемся ночь напролет.  
— Нам надо вернуться в лагерь, — Дима подтолкнул Влада и, не дожидаясь пока тот сообразит, что опасность миновала, потянул его за собой.

Они прошли совсем немного, когда Влад неожиданно покачнулся. От такого количества эмоций за сегодняшний день он еле держался на ногах, и как только опасность миновала, ноги сами собой подкосились, и он осел на песок.  
— Влад, тебе плохо? Да ты весь дрожишь, — Дима пытался согреть его, растирая руками спину и плечи. — Кто разрешил тебе встать?  
Дима опустился рядом с ним на песок, прислонив голову Влада к своему плечу.  
— Ладно, давай минуту посидим. Как ты тут очутился? Почему ты не слушаешь никого?  
— Кого не слушаю? — Влада бил нервный озноб.  
— Старших, вот кого!  
— Ну, не намного ты меня и старше, — Влад оттолкнулся от Диминого плеча, встряхивая головой.  
— Не на много — согласен, но у тебя ума, как у младенца, — Дима укоризненно покачал головой. — А если бы я не оказался там, ты хоть понимаешь, что могло случится?  
— Где там? — Влад сидел, опустив глаза.  
— Везде там… — передразнивая его, произнес Дима.  
Влад молчал, и только капельки холодного пота медленно стекали по его щекам.  
— Нужно согреться, надень, — Дима встал, чтобы стянуть с себя ветровку, но Влад удержал его, поднявшись вслед за ним.  
— Не надо, все пройдет, не сейчас, — он протянул Диме руку и, глотая непонятно откуда взявшиеся слезы, еле слышно произнес, — наверное, должен сказать тебе спасибо? Если бы не ты, я бы сегодня …  
Влад все еще мелко дрожал, и Дима обнял и прижал его к себе, чтобы успокоить. Чувствуя, как учащенно бьется его сердце, гладил Влада по волосам, успокаивая и не замечая, что непроизвольно целует в висок, как маленького. И хотя они были совсем чужими друг другу, просто мальчишка и просто его вожатый, которые никак не могли найти общий язык, первый раз за все это время, Дима почувствовал, что он нужен ему сейчас. Наверное, они выглядели глупо, стоя вот тут на пляже, в темноте, но Дима не в силах был разомкнуть объятия, потому что пришлось бы оттолкнуть Влада, а сейчас он этого сделать не мог.  
— Все нормально, — Дима тяжело вздохнул, – когда-то давно один хороший человек спас меня, сегодня была моя очередь и потом, я отвечаю за тебя, мне положено тебя защищать.  
— Положено? – Влад вдруг отшатнулся. — Можете не беспокоиться, я не испорчу вашу анкету. Он сорвался с места и рванул в сторону лагеря.  
— Влад! Романовский! Это когда-нибудь кончится? – Дима выругался про себя, устало сел на песок и взялся за голову руками, — я надеюсь, что больше ни один злодей сегодня не захочет съесть тебя на ужин… Кроме меня! Что это было?.. он только что держал в объятиях почти взрослого пацана и не мог разжать рук... А теперь он снова сбежал в ночь и нужно было срочно его найти.

***

Влад добежал до ворот, ведущих из лагеря к пляжу, и остановился. На входе висел большой замок. Он просунул руку через витую решетку ворот и подергал замок в надежде, что сторож не захлопнул его намертво, а только прикрыл для видимости. Но ворота были закрыты надежно. Влад ударил по ним ногой и выругался. Решетка была не просто высокой, но еще к тому же заканчивалась острыми наконечниками, похожими на копья Нептуна.  
— Придется лезть через забор, — Влад внимательно осмотрел стену, можно ли за нее зацепиться. Он подпрыгнул и уцепился руками за выступающий кирпич, стараясь подтянуться на руках, уперся обеими ногами в ограждение, но ноги заскользили по гладкой стене.  
— Ну, что беглец, похоже, нас с тобой оставили за бортом? – Дима подошел ближе и, также как и Влад, проверил замок, — видимо уже слишком поздно, и сторож закрыл ворота на ночь. Он же не мог знать, что нас с тобой задержат ночные приключения.  
Влад отпустил руки и спрыгнул на песок.  
— Как мы теперь попадем на территорию? Должен быть еще какой-нибудь вход.  
Дима минуту помедлил:  
— До другого входа далековато. Так что, будем ночевать на пляже, компания у нас есть, нам даже предлагали горячий ужин, ты забыл?  
— Не забыл, — Влад вызывающе посмотрел на Диму, — только не пойму, тебе что, доставляет удовольствие корчить из себя супер героя. Так я тебе скажу, если бы не твоя форменная одежда, накостыляли бы они тебе в два счета.  
— Ну, может быть, и накостыляли, как ты выражаешься, зато у тебя было бы время унести ноги, — Дима улыбнулся обезоруживающей улыбкой.  
— Интересное кино получается, почему ты решил, что я бы смылся? – Влад cклонил голову набок и скривил губы в презрительной усмешке.  
— А ты бы не смылся? – Дима внимательно смотрелна Влада, в ожидании ответа. – Значит ты у нас тоже супер герой?  
— Ну, супер не супер, а врезал бы им, будь здоров! – Влад сжал руку в кулак и, размахнувшись, со злобой ударил в пустоту.  
— Знаешь, прежде чем быть морду, нужно попытаться уладить дело миром. К тому же, мне совсем не улыбалось вернуть тебя в лагерь с разбитым носом. Ладно, пойдем, нужно найти калитку, которую еще не успели закрыть, — и Дима пошел вперед, не дожидаясь согласия Влада.

— Ах, так ты у нас еще и стратег! — Влад развернулся и зашагал следом. — Ты мне скажи, откуда ты взялся такой умный? Ты всегда все просчитываешь на сто шагов вперед?  
— Трудно сказать. С одной стороны родители у меня очень хорошие были, жизнь их помотала по свету, они многое видели и многому меня научили. Плюс образование. Хотя мне кажется, что я совсем обыкновенный человек. При чем тут стратег? Тебе что, не встречались нормальные люди?  
— Почему ты так решил? – Влад догнал Диму, и они пошли рядом.  
— Да вот смотрю на тебя, вроде нормальный пацан, но не могу понять, что у тебя за проблемы в жизни? Ты колючий как еж. Чем я тебя так раздражаю? — Дима остановился и посмотрел в упор на Влада.  
— А ты хочешь, всем нравиться? Ты и так всем и нравишься, Егорушка вон спит и видит, чтобы ты стал его лучшим другом на все времена, мальчишки в рот тебе смотрят, про куриц наших вообще молчу. А Ирка, так та готова хоть завтра замуж за тебя.  
— Ты что серьезно? — Дима рассмеялся. – А ты оказывается наблюдательный!  
— Мало тебе? — Влад пнул песок ногой.  
— При чем тут мало, я задал тебе конкретный вопрос, ответь на него.  
— Да не раздражаешь… просто… Ты действительно не такой как все…, — Влад пожал плечами. — И я не понимаю, как это у тебя получается. 

Дима остановился.  
— Слушай, я не пойму… у тебя дома… ну, там, в Москве, друзья вообще есть? Тебя что ни разу никто не защищал? Не хотел прийти на помощь?  
— Друзья? — Влад тяжело вздохнул, — вроде есть, но таких как ты точно нет…  
Влад почувствовал, как краснеет и порадовался, что этот странный разговор происходит сейчас, когда увидеть краску, которая заливает его щеки Дима не может.  
— А родители? Мать, отец? Разве они не твои друзья? – Дима положил руку на плечо Влада.  
— С родителями все сложно. Отец умер, когда я был маленький, а мать… Она нашла с кем ей дружить и без меня, и о ком заботиться тоже нашла. Я больше для нее не существую.  
Влад не заметил, как заговорил громче:  
— Ты думаешь, я как сюда попал? Да они просто избавились от меня…  
— Избавились? — Дима удивленно свел брови, — зачем? Зачем так напрягаться, когда можно было отправить тебя куда угодно, а они достали путевку в самый лучший лагерь отдыха, да еще и договарились чтобы тебя приняли после начала смены. Они хотели доставить тебе удовольствие, старались, разве не так?  
— Нет, не так! – Влад дернул плечом, чтобы сбросить руку Димы и зашагал в сторону моря. — И вообще я не хочу говорить об этом, и в лагерь этот дурацкий не хочу возвращаться.  
— Но нам нужно вернуться, посмотри, ветер поднимается, море штормит, может начаться дождь.  
— Ну и пусть, пусть дождь, я может, заболеть хочу, ей назло.  
— Вот же глупый. Романовский, тебе сколько лет? Ты что ребенок? — Дима догнал и схватил его за руку. — Да остановись ты! Отчим что бьет тебя? Обижает?  
— Еще не хватало! — вспылил Влад и пошел еще быстрее.  
Дима не отступался:  
— Может он мать обижает?  
— Скажешь тоже, он на нее надышаться не может. Не знает чем ей угодить, у них уже который год медовый месяц, смотреть противно. А я… Я? Меня нет…. я не существую для них, — Влад выкрикивал эти слова, и обида так и рвалась из него наружу. 

Тем временем ветер усилился, и тучи закрыли собой звездное небо. На пляже вмиг стало неуютно и холодно. Дима снял ветровку, чтобы накинуть ее Владу на плечи.  
— Ты эгоист, Романовский!  
— Вот, вот, и она тоже самое мне сказала, я, видите ли, не даю ей стать счастливой! А меня кто-нибудь спросил, что чувствую я?  
— Влад, ну погоди, не кипятись, — Дима взял его за руку, — давай-ка надень куртку, еще и правда, заболеешь.  
— Заботу проявляешь? Жалеешь меня? Не нужна мне твоя жалость, и вообще никто не нужен! — он оттолкнул Димины руки, и в ту же минуту почувствовал как крупная капля дождя, ударила по лицу.  
— Черт, я так и знал, дождь начинается, давай быстрее под навес! – Дима схватил его за руку и, преодолевая сопротивление, потянул к навесу. – Стой тут и не рыпайся, и только попробуй мне сбежать, предупреждаю, поймаю и накостыляю за все твои сегодняшние проделки! И не посмотрю что ты несчастный обиженный жизнью.  
— Вы все взрослые такие, вы все делаете как вам удобно! А я плевать хотел на тебя и твои запреты! – Влад оттолкнулся от Димы и рванул под дождь, который усиливался с каждой секундой!  
— Остановись, сумасшедший! – Дима, не раздумывая, рванулся следом за ним. — Стой, я кому говорю! 

Ливень шел стеной, крупные капли ударялись о волны, от чего море становилось серым, пенилось и с грохотом обрушивалось на берег.  
Влад бежал, не разбирая дороги, все обиды, которые накопились у него за последнее время, вдруг в один миг поднялись со дна души и теперь рвались наружу вместе со слезами. Наверное, он слишком долго держал их в себе, не имея возможности ни с кем поделиться и сейчас они хлынули потоком.  
Бежать по мокрому песку было трудно, но он не хотел останавливаться, чтобы Дима не увидел в очередной раз его слабость. Он бы так и бежал, не зная, куда и зачем, но тот догнал его и схватил за шиворот.  
— Все! Хватит, прибежали уже! – Дима с силой рванул Влада за майку и свалил его с ног, но тут же снова с силой дернул вверх, чтобы Влад стал на ноги. — Вставай, немедленно! Еще один такой фокус и я за себя не отвечаю! Ты понял? – он с силой тряхнул его за плечи. – Понял, я спрашиваю?!  
Влад смотрел на него ничего не видящими глазами. Дождь хлестал его по щекам, а ветер сбивал с ног.

— Почему ты не можешь понять, что мать любит тебя? Понимаешь, любит?! Всегда любит своего бестолкового ребенка? Но она может полюбить и другого человека, и это не значит, что она предает тебя! Это другая любовь! Она женщина, ей нужна поддержка и опора!  
— Я ее опора! Я! Ей никто не нужен! – Влад кричал это Диме прямо в лицо, как будто сейчас перед ним была Ирина.  
— Ты, дурак! Ты не способен отвечать даже сам за себя! Ты за один день столько раз подверг себя опасности и ни разу не задумался! Какая к черту опора? Тебе самому нужна стальная мужская рука! Тебя бить не кому! Я бы на месте твоего отчима, уже давно вмазал тебе разок, чтобы ты очухался наконец и начал головой думать, а не задницей! — и Дима, еле сдерживая себя, чтобы не заехать Романовскому по лицу, оттолкнул его.  
— А ты, вмажь! – Влад не мог сдержать своих эмоций и в запале рванулся к нему. – Что не педагогично? Или ты опять рассчитал, прежде чем в морду дать, нужно нравоучения мне прочитать?  
— Ну, ты сам напросился! – и Дима со всего размаха заехал Романовскому в глаз! От неожиданности тот покачнулся и если бы Дима не ухватил его за край майки, свалился бы на песок снова.  
— Черт, — Дима в ужасе посмотрел на свою руку, сжатую в кулак и на синяк, который наливался у Влада под глазом. – Владька ты жив?

Романовский мотнул головой и закрыл глаза. Ему самому было не понятно сейчас, слезы текли все еще от обиды, или уже от боли. И он решил, что, по крайней мере, теперь у него есть оправдание и можно не скрывать своих рыданий.  
Сердце пропустило удар, и Дима чуть не задохнулся от нахлынувшего на него желания крепко сжать Влада в своих объятиях. Защитить, успокоить. Ему казалось, что сейчас он утонет в бездне его отчаянья. Он притянул его к себе и обнял, а Влад уткнулся ему носом в плечо, и уже в который раз подумал о том, что ему хорошо в объятиях этого человека. 

Они оба не замечали, что вокруг них бушевала настоящая буря, словно противилась тому, что эти двое, кажется, начали понимать друг друга.

"Может быть, так и должно быть? Может Дима прав, и у него никогда не было настоящих друзей? И вот сейчас он нашел того, кого ему так не хватало?"  
Вопросы возникали в голове Влада один за другим, и ответ на них мог дать только один человек, в объятиях которого он чувствовал себя защищенным.

А Димка прижимал Влада к себе и думал совсем о другом. Почему-то сейчас он опять вспомнил ту давнюю картинку, которая так ранила его тогда, в детстве. Он вспомнил двух обнимающихся мужчин. Лешку и незнакомца. И собственные слова, которые он только что сказал Владу, стали для него ответом и обрели свой истинный смысл:

… может полюбить и другого человека, и это не значит, что предает тебя! Это другая любовь!

— Другая любовь! – он прошептал эти слова, и на душе у него вдруг стало так легко, словно он сбросил огромный камень.  
— Что ты сказал? – Влад очнулся и отстранился.  
— Я сказал, что хочу быть твоим другом.  
Влад недоверчиво посмотрел на него и совсем тихо произнес:  
— А ты будешь общаться с тем, кто младше тебя?  
— Буду, Романовский! Только давай рысью добежим до ближайшего укрытия.  
Влад хитро улыбнулся и в глазах у него заплясали бесовские огоньки:  
— Ой, врешь Беляев, скажи лучше, боишься, что тебя за рукоприкладство взгреют.  
— Ты неугомонный Владька, и откуда это в тебе? Только рыдал у меня на плече, а теперь снова нарываешься? Наказание ты мое, давай добежим, вон навес лодочной станции, тут не далеко. 

Они добежали до укрытия и вжались в стену, чтобы ливень, хотя бы на минуту не бил по лицу. Оба тяжело дышали и молчали.  
Влад нарушил молчание первым:  
— Ты ведь никому не расскажешь о том, что произошло. Я не собирался никому говорить о своей жизни. Да еще и слезы лить.  
— У меня нет такой привычки, трепать языком, Влад.  
Влад смотрел на него долго, почти не мигая:  
— Ты же понимаешь, это просто была минутная слабость?  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что рыдать в объятиях старших товарищей твоя слабость? – тыльной стороной ладони Дима вытер с лица Влада капли дождя и улыбнулся.  
Романовский безобидно ткнул его в бок:  
— Слышишь, давай вот только без этих намеков. Ты сам целый день меня тискал, это тоже твоя слабость?  
Дима стянул с себя майку, мокрую до последней нитки и внимательно посмотрел на Влада:  
— Мужские объятия, чтоб ты знал, это не слабость, а дружеская поддержка, понял умник! Иногда это самое действенное. Живым людям нужны теплые объятия, без них они чахнут.  
— Лады. Будем считать, что ты меня убедил. Как только пойму что чахну, приду в твои объятия! — Влад широко распахнул руки и обнял сам себя. — Спасибо! Ты настоящий друг!  
— Хватит паясничать, — Дима укоризненно покачал головой.  
— Я серьезно! Мне очень нужна дружеская поддержка!  
— Ну, спасибо! Наконец-то ты признал это!  
Они и не заметили, как ветер стал утихать, капли все реже падали с неба и, наконец, дождь прекратился совсем. Ни ветра, ни дождя, и даже волны больше не бросались на берег с такой неистовой силой, словно хотели поглотить и пляж, и навесы с лежаками.

Дима вытянул руку из-под навеса.  
— Можем идти, смотри, дождь кончился, нужно переодеться и накормить тебя. Ты же не ел ничего целый день! В животе, небось, бурчит?  
— Бурчит, — Влад одобрительно кивнул головой, — жрать охота и холодно.  
— Тогда к калитке бегом марш! Видишь вон там за поворотом? Давай, последний рывок и мы дома.  
Дима взял Влада за руку и, не отпуская его, так и бежал до самого корпуса.  
— А теперь тихо, чтобы никого не разбудить, идем ко мне.  
Стараясь не шуметь, они прошли в крыло, где располагались комнаты вожатых, и только когда переступили порог диминой комнаты, оба вздохнули с облегчением.  
— Держи, — Дима протянул ему спортивный костюм. — Иди, прими горячий душ и переоденься, а я пока чай приготовлю.  
— А как же ты? — Влад смущенно рассматривал Димину комнату.  
— А я следом за тобой, поэтому давай там не рассиживайся, — и он подтолкнул его к душевой комнате.  
— Ага, я быстро!

Дима включил чайник и вышел на балкон. На горизонте небо чуть посерело. Где-то там, далеко на востоке, брезжил рассвет. Это новый день вступал в свои права и ничего не напоминало больше о ночном происшествии, кроме мокрой одежды.  
— Да уж, день выдался еще тот, да и ночь ... — Дима устало усмехнулся.  
Он вернулся в комнату, переоделся в сухую майку и шорты и, ожидая, пока чайник закипит, устроился в кресле с намерением «ни в коем случае не уснуть», но голова только коснулась спинки кресла, как глаза закрылись сами собой.  
Когда Влад вышел из душа, чайник уже закипел и отключился, а Дима спал, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Сейчас во сне он выглядел каким-то беззащитным и совсем-совсем не взрослым. Влад нашел одеяло и постарался укрыть его так, чтобы не разбудить. У вожатого первого отряда сегодня выдался не простой день и Влад это понимал.  
Он внимательно рассматривал спящего, взгляд его задержался на димкиных руках. Ладони у него были совсем не широкими, с тонкими красивыми пальцами. Влад потрогал небольшой фингал под глазом и улыбнулся:  
— А удар у тебя не хилый, мой лучший друг.  
Взгляд его скользнул по лицу и задержался на Димкиных губах.  
— Надо же, красивый…  
Влад и, сам не понимая, зачем делает это, но наклонился и прошептал почти касаясь его:  
— Прости, Дима, что все так получилось...  
Влад вышел осторожно, прикрыв за собой дверь и, стараясь не шуметь, пошел в сторону своей комнаты, в которой Данька и Вася видели уже, наверное, десятый сон.< p/> < p>Утренний бриз принес с моря прохладный ветер. Он легонько отворил створку окна и мягко заскользил по стене, по полу, коснулся ступней Димкиных ног, отчего тот поежился, вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Какое-то непонятное чувство … что-то внутри... неведомое чувство тепла и покоя.  
Дима подошел к окну и плотно закрыл обе створки. Звуки моря пропали, в комнате воцарилась тишина. Ни шума волн, ни криков обеспокоенных чаек. И в этой тишине он вдруг почувствовал, что не может вспомнить что-то важное, что было вот только сейчас и исчезло. Словно мимолетное касание бабочки.  
Он прикоснулся к губам, как будто хотел поймать ускользающее тепло, но тут же в недоумении отдернул руку.  
— Вот ерунда, присниться же такое, — он взъерошил волосы на макушке и обернулся. — Влад? Ты, что там уснул?  
Он подошел к ванной комнате, открыл дверь и с удивлением обнаружил, что там никого нет. Димка сильнее тряхнул головой.  
— Ничего не понимаю, вообще ничего не понимаю. Кажется, я спятил и разговариваю сам с собой.  
Он вернулся к креслу, на котором только что дремал и потрогал кончиками пальцев майку, висевшую на подлокотнике. Майка была сырой.  
— Нет, не приснилось… — Димка в растерянности присел на краешек кресла, силясь вспомнить, что было сном, а что произошло на самом деле.  
Все события сегодняшнего дня одно за другим пронеслись у него в голове, и только последний кадр оказался каким-то смазанным. Он снова поднес руку к губам, к щеке, но так и не смог понять снилось, или нет.  
Внутренний голос ехидно зашептал: « А тебе бы хотелось?»  
… на этот вопрос ответа не было.  
Димка и сам не понимал, чего ему хочется вот сейчас этой странной ночью, плавно перетекающей в свежее утро. Позабытые чувства. Что-то из прошлого, что он помнил, но забыл, снова тревожили его.  
Он тяжело вздохнул и с укором посмотрел на забытые Владом мокрые вещи:  
— Никакой дисциплины.  
Усталость валила его с ног. Он снова укутался в одеяло, улегся на кровать, уткнувшись носом в подушку, а события сегодняшнего дня снова понеслись потоком в его сознании...  
« … живым людям нужны теплые объятия, без них они чахнут».  
…теплые объятия… бред … Спать. Дима закрыл глаза и отчетливо увидел лицо Влада, нежное наивное, испуганное …  
« А ты будешь общаться с тем, кто младше тебя?»  
«…буду…»  
Голубые глаза широко распахнулись, и смущенная улыбка тронула, такие детские — до щемящего восторга — пухлые губы. Димка потянулся к ним, но не почувствовал поцелуя, а только мед и солнце, слитые воедино и переплавленные в бесконечное счастье, которое накрыло его с головой и он поплыл вперед и вперед, растворяясь в ярком солнечном свете и чистой небесной лазури.


	5. Дима

***  
День обещал быть хорошим. От ночной грозы не осталось и следа, небо было чистым до самого горизонта и только огромные лужи, в которых отражалось яркое солнце, напоминали о ночной буре.  
Данька звучно потянулся:  
— ы-ы-ы-у-у-у-а-а-а, — отбросил одеяло и лихо закрутил ногами в воздухе воображаемый велосипед.  
— Мы едем, едем, едем, в далекие края, подъем, мои соседи и клевые друзья! – он повернул голову набок и обнаружил Романовского, мирно спящего в своей постели.  
— Влад? Дружище, откуда? – он подскочил к Владькиной кровати и стянул с него одеяло, — признавайся, сбежал от страшного доктора, который хотел тебя на опыты покромсать? Эй, золотая рыбка, просыпайся!  
Он щекотал Влада, чтобы тот проснулся. Влад дернул ногой:  
— Данька, отвали, дай поспать.  
Даня увидел синяк под глазом и присвистнул от удивления:  
— Ого! Васька, просыпайся скорее, у нас тут подопытный сопротивляется даче показаний, — и он пнул Тимошенко в бок.  
Вася с трудом разлепил сонные глаза:  
— И чего так орать спозаранку, Пантелеев, иди ты в... душ! Какие опыты нахрен с утра пораньше?  
— Да ты посмотри, какой у нас тут красавец валяется, — Даня потянул Романовского за ногу, пытаясь стащить его с кровати, — ты посмотри, в каком виде его нам вернули. Друг мой, скажи правду, тебя пытали?  
Влад выдернул ногу из захвата, сон растворился, как и не бывало, а чувство бодрости и странной беспричинной радости заставило его улыбнуться. Он перевернулся на спину и сладко потянулся во все стороны руками и ногами, изображая морскую звезду на пляже.  
— Данька, ты балбес, я тебя люблю!  
Пантелеев от такого заявления отступил на шаг назад и с размаху плюхнулся на Васятку:  
— Пиздец, приехали. Они точно его чем-то укололи.  
— А-А-А-А-А-А! – ты отдавил мне самое лучшее, что во мне было завопил Тимошенко, сбрасывая Даньку с себя, — изверги, а не друзья. Один топится, второй достоинства лишить хочет ни за что, ни про что.  
— Романовский, у тебя откуда такой фингал под глазом? – Даня съехал с живота Васьки и уставился на Влада, — ты, где шараёбился всю ночь, признавайся? Куда опять влез, пока мирные граждане спали?  
Влад, подскочил с кровати, как ужаленный и подбежал к зеркалу?  
— Пиздец, точно, фингал! Ты не поверишь, если я тебе расскажу, кто мне его нарисовал.  
— Ну, и кто у нас такой смелый?  
— Это Алесеевич мне въехал, – Влад корчил рожи зеркалу, поворачиваясь к нему, то одним боком, то другим, рассматривая синяк.  
— Ты что там, в сан-части, веселящий газ принимал, или таблеток наглотался? – Данька поднялся и подошел к зеркалу.  
— Не угадал, — Романовский хитро улыбнулся своему отражению.  
— Давай не темни, — Васька, заинтригованный таким поворотом событий, тоже поднялся с кровати и подошел ближе, поглаживая отдавленное весом Даньки достоинство, – где ты его нашел?  
— Это он меня нашел, — Влад выставил ногу вперед и с гордым видом зашлепал голой ногой по полу, — на пляже, ночью!  
— Ну, ты буржуй, Романовский. А почему один, нас чего не прихватил? — Данька обиженно засопел, — мы же вместе собирались прошвырнуться.  
— Прости дорогой друг, не мог иначе, у меня был всего один шанс вырваться на свободу, и я им воспользовался.  
— Ну, и правильно тебя Дима взгрел. Нефиг бросать друзей, я бы тебе еще добавил, если бы не любил, — Данька схватил Влада за шею, притянул к себе, – засранец ты, Романовский, ох и засранец, а «равнобедренный треугольник» не так уж и прост, ишь ты, махается не хило. Ему за это статью не впаяют?  
— Никакой он не треугольник, — Романовский вывернулся из дружеского захвата Даньки, – наш Димка—блондинка, оказался мужик не робкого десятка.  
— Да ладно, — Данька присел на край стола, — с какого это перепугу ты изменил свое мнение о нем. Он одним ударом, вправил тебе мозги?  
— Влад, ну не тяни кота за хвост, давай выкладывай, что у вас там произошло, — Тимошенко стянул с плеча махровое полотенце, с которым собирался в душ и подошел ближе.  
— Меня там, на пляже, местные прихватили. Надо бы найти и врезать пару раз для профилактики, надеюсь, еще с ними увидеться. Мир тесен.  
— Ну и ….  
— Ну и ..., а тут как из-под земли Дима. И откуда взялся, не понимаю. Представляешь, их, трое взрослых пацанов, причем не очень трезвых, они там пивом догонялись, — Влад многозначительно поднял бровь, — а он один и ...  
— И что? — Тимошенко нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу.  
— А он не побоялся, как танк наехал, разъяснил по понятиям, что им светит, если артековского пацана зацепить. Они решили не ввязываться, отпустили меня, козлы, — Романовский тяжело выдохнул. — Короче, если бы не он, боюсь, что сегодня утром я проснулся бы с синяком в другом месте.  
— Пиздишь, чувак… как это, в другом?  
— Как, как, вот так …. – Влад сложил одну руку в кулак, а другой ткнул в него пальцем.  
— Сдохнуть можно, — Вася взъерошил волосы на макушке и затих. – И как ты умудряешься на свою задницу найти такие приключения, в таком тихом месте как «Артек»?  
— Именно что, на задницу, — Данька озадаченный таким поворотом событий, сурово сдвинул брови. – Я только не понял, а в глаз-то тебе за что?  
— Да так, на память, это мы с ним потом за жизнь говорили, — Влад поджал губы и вопросительно посмотрел на мальчишек, — я надеюсь, вы трепать на каждом углу не станете? И на Диму смотреть многозначительно не будете.  
— Ну, все, Романовский, теперь ты на него должен молиться, он твою душу два раза за один день спас, — Васятка похлопал Влада по плечу, — ты ему теперь должен, чувак.  
— Должен — верну. За мной не заржавеет, — Влад натянул на себя майку. — Вот такие пироги.  
— Ну и дела, — Данька покачал головой, — ну и дела, я про такое только в кино видел, целый детектив с продолжением.

Дверь в комнату широко распахнулась, и мальчишки вздрогнули от неожиданности. На пороге стоял улыбающийся Дима:  
— Доброе утро, тройка смелых, опять опаздываем на зарядку? О! Романовский, живой и невредимый, рад тебя видеть в добром здравии. Надеюсь, вчерашнее приключение не повлияло на твои спортивные таланты, готов к труду и обороне?  
— Всегда, готов! – Влад широко улыбнулся в ответ. – Хотя, если мне выпишут больничный по случаю утопления, я бы не отказался.  
— Я тебе выпишу больничный, — Дима улыбнулся, сжал губы и закивал головой, – прямо сейчас.  
Он подошел вплотную и, обняв Влада за плечи, подтолкнул к выходу:  
— Я теперь с тебя глаз не спущу, будешь под моим личным контролем до конца смены. Все ребята, побежали, а то из-за вас всему отряду опять замечание сделают. Шагом марш на улицу! — и, не выпуская Влада, потянул его за собой.  
Романовский от неожиданности вспыхнул и залился краской:  
— Не надо, Дима, я сам.  
— То, что ты можешь сам, я уже видел. Отойдешь от меня хоть на сантиметр, вообще привяжу к себе, так и будешь ходить, не шучу. И еще после завтрака, зайдешь ко мне в комнату, заберешь мокрую форму и сдашь в прачечную, у нас горничных нет. Все ребята, пошли.

***

Зарядка. Линейка. Завтрак. День шел по расписанию как обычно, если не считать, что Влад стал предметом всеобщего обсуждения. Он слышал и видел, как шушукались у него за спиной, указывая на виновника последних событий, которые растревожили лагерь. Как Вадим Георгиевич удрученно качал головой, сетуя на то, что подопечный сбежал из сан-части без спроса, а Ирка, вожатая старшего отряда, бросала на Влада гневные взгляды и постоянно крутилась возле Димы, в надежде, что тот, послушается ее совета и запрет Романовского под замок. Физрук, Игорь Валентинович, был непреклонен и рекомендовал наказать нарушителя серией отжиманий «по пятьдесят в три подхода», для профилактики, чтобы делом занимался, и дурь лишняя из головы вышла. Но Дима сказал, что сам разберется с нарушителем, и выберет для него наказание.  
Вдоволь насмотревшись на смельчака, который нарушил писаный закон, к обеду его все забыли и, увлеченные новыми событиями, вернулись к своим делам. Страсти улеглись, и лагерь зажил своей привычной жизнью.  
Дима, действительно, не спускал с Влада глаз, требуя, чтобы тот находился постоянно в поле его зрения, и как только тот собирался улизнуть, буквально хватал его за руку и ставил возле себя, порой делая это автоматически, не обращая внимания на его умоляющие взгляды и брови домиком.

— Так, Тимошенко, Романовский, Пантелеев на уборку территории. Ваша задача подмести дорожки перед главным корпусом. На всё-про-всё 30 минут, метлы взять у завхоза, приду – проверю. Меня Инна Павловна вызывает срочно.  
Он поманил Влада пальцем, наклонил его голову к своему плечу и отчетливо проговорил прямо в ухо:  
— Романовский, предупреждаю, если что-нибудь учудишь за эти 30 минут, голову оторву вместе с прекрасными локонами, и не посмотрю, что это твоя гордость. Ясно?  
От этого прикосновения Влад вздрогнул, и по телу побежали мурашки. Он от неожиданности ткнулся носом Диме в шею, да так и замер, чувствуя свежий, приятный запах парфюма, который можно было уловить только на близком расстоянии. В груди вдруг сладко заныло и захотелось вдохнуть глубоко-глубоко, так, чтобы этот запах остался внутри, и заполнил каждую клеточку, такой силой и спокойствием от него повеяло.  
Дима уже давно ушел, а Влад стоял на месте, как зачарованный.  
— Алло, гараж, чего стоим? Кого ждем? Пошли, время цыгель-цыгель, ай-лю-лю, – Данька пнул его в бок и постучал пальцем по запястью. – Чего замер, я не понял.  
— Замрешь тут, — Влад вынырнул из своего зачарованного состояния и на автопилоте пошел за ребятами, пытаясь понять, что это было.

****

Дима вошел в кабинет к Инне Павловне, когда та заканчивала разговор по телефону:  
— Не волнуйтесь, не волнуйтесь, все будет в полном порядке, не первый год принимаем таких гостей! До свидания, и вам не хворать, и вам … До встречи! – она положила трубку и как всегда расплылась в улыбке. – Димочка, проходите, дело есть для вас.  
— Да, Инна Павловна, добрый день, готов получить задание! – Дима устроился поближе, чувствуя, что разговор будет особенным.  
— Да, вы правы, задание будет. Вы же знаете, что мы каждый год принимаем творческий фестиваль «Августовские звезды» и каждый год к нам приезжает много зарубежных гостей.  
— Да, конечно, знаю. Грандиозное событие, скажу вам, а что на этот раз?  
— На этот раз, есть неожиданные изменения, гости хотят приехать на неделю раньше, но не просто отдохнуть у моря, а привозят с собой международный театрализованный проект, в котором просят принять участие наших ребят. Хотят снимать фильм о нем, о репетициях, о жизни в лагере. Я так понимаю, что эти съемки войдут в серию фильмов о нашей стране в целом.  
Дима удивленно вскинул брови:  
— А что требуется от нас?  
Инна Павловна сложила руки на груди:  
— Предлагаю вашим ребятам принять в нем участие, а вам руководить всем процессом. Вы человек молодой, современный, к тому же творческий, вы справитесь. От меня максимальная помощь, ну, вы знаете, — и Инна Павловна снова расплылась в милейшей улыбке и зависла.  
Инна Павловна была, действительно прекрасным человеком и замечательным педагогом, но ее улыбки всегда вызывали у Димы странные ассоциации. Вот и сейчас богатая фантазия разыгралась не на шуту. Ему казалось, что как только дверь кабинета за ним закроется, Инна Павловна превратится в злую Бастинду, которая варит волшебное зелье вечной молодости в огромном котле, а Дима тот самый секретный ингредиент, которого так не хватает для старинного рецепта.  
— Ну, что скажете, Дмитрий Алексеевич? Что вы так задумались? Не отказывайтесь, кому, как не вам, с вашими талантами и умением увлекать детей?  
Дима тряхнул головой, чтобы глупые фантазии улеглись:  
— Вам невозможно отказать, согласен. Это действительно может быть интересно!  
— Ну, вот и чудненько! Как только гости прибудут, мы их расселим и сразу придем к вам знакомиться.  
— А когда планируется их приезд?  
— Я, думаю, не позже завтрашнего обеда! Так что готовьтесь к встрече, проинструктируйте ребят, пусть будут готовы.  
— Хорошо, Инна Павловна, не беспокойтесь, все будет в лучшем виде! – Дима одарил директрису на прощание своей фирменной улыбкой и поторопился на площадку, где оставил своих мальчишек.  
Еще издалека он заметил, что друзья дружно филонили, лениво размахивая метелками и скорее разгоняя хвою и опавшие листья, чем убирая территорию.  
— Так я не понял, почему задание не выполнено? – Дима сурово посмотрел на мальчишек. – Руки не из того места растут? Привыкли, что за вас все родители делают?  
— Не мужское это дело, Дмитрий Алексеевич, метлой махать,— Данька тяжело вздохнул и уперся в черенок метлы подбородком.  
— Интересное кино, Пантелеев, а что же по-твоему мужское дело? Ну-ка излагай, — Дима сложил руки на груди и ухмыльнулся.  
— А что тут излагать? Родину защищать, мужское. Ну, там девушку от хулиганов, — Даня вдруг прикусил губу, а в глазах заплясали черти, — или слабого, например.  
Влад на этих словах остановился, перестал мести свою дорожку и погрозил Даньке кулаком.  
— Да ты философ Даня, как я не погляжу, на подвиги тебя тянет, — Дима взял из его рук метлу, — кусочек земли перед твоим домом, это тоже Родина, и требует твой любви и внимания! Читал Экзюпери?  
— Это, который, встал, умылся, убери планету? – Вася, который тщательно вымел свою дорожку, подошел к ним поближе.  
— Правильно, Вася, этот самый, — Дима лихо заработал метлой, и уже через несколько минут возле его ног выросла горка хвои и опавших листьев.  
– Мужчина должен уметь все, запомни Даня. И улицу мести и слабого, как ты выразился, защитить. Ты ошибаешься только в одном, слабый — тот, кто не способен защищаться, но иногда человек попадает в неожиданную для него ситуацию и просто теряется. И это — не слабость, а обстоятельства. Вот тогда на помощь ему приходят друзья. Понял, умник?  
Даня, почесал затылок и кивнул:  
— Кажется, понял.  
— Ну вот, тогда давай заканчивай тут, сдавай инвентарь и присоединяйся, у нас есть хорошие новости, сбор в гостевой комнате через 15 минут, — он отдал Даньке метлу и повернулся, чтобы отыскать взглядом Влада.  
— Романовский, я смотрю, ты справился?  
Влад огляделся вокруг и кивнул в знак согласия:  
— Вроде чисто.  
— Тогда, ты со мной.  
Влад нехотя оставил метлу возле скамейки и подошел к Диме:  
— Ты что теперь меня и, правда, собираешься таскать за собой, как чемодан без ручки? Хочешь мне весь отдых испортить?  
Дима, увидев его обреченный взгляд, не мог удержаться и рассмеялся:  
— Нет, не хочу. Я ж не изверг какой-нибудь, я просто нашел для тебя наказание, как и обещал. На время ограничу, таким образом, твою свободу передвижений. Ты у нас птица свободолюбивая, вот я и подумал, что неволя, для тебя самое суровое наказание. Усек?  
— Усек, — Влад обреченно вздохнул, — и все же ты изверг, Димка, наказание изощренное выбрал.  
— Не сопи, Романовский, мне так спокойнее, тем более, что у нас тут намечается грандиозное событие и я не хочу, чтобы ты влез в очередное приключение.  
Они шли по дорожке совсем рядом. И даже, когда у Димы зазвонил мобильный телефон, он приложил его к уху, придерживая одной рукой, а другой продолжал обнимать Влада за плечи, да так и вел его под своим дружеским конвоем.  
Влад напрягся всем телом и первые десять шагов прошел, словно скованный тяжелыми цепями, но легкий ветер донес до него снова тонкий аромат воды, которой пользовался Дима. Влад вдохнул его с блаженным удовольствием и расслабился. Что-то было в этом запахе и в этих объятиях такое, чего он не смог бы объяснить словами. Чувство защиты, надежности и какого-то странного домашнего уюта и покоя, который он давно утратил. Он искоса поглядывал на Диму и уже в который раз удивлялся: как это в нем так круто сочетается мягкость и сила характера, да еще при такой внешности. Они подошли к входу в корпус и остановились. Дима развернулся к Владу лицом и сосредоточенно слушал своего собеседника. Лицо его вдруг побледнело и стало напряженным.  
— Нет, не звонил, я же говорю тебе, никто мне не звонил. Что ему было нужно?  
Дима все также держал одну руку на плече Влада и смотрел ему прямо в лицо, но не видел. Он смотрел вдаль, сквозь него, словно Романовский стал невидимкой.  
— Ладно, бабуля, ты главное не волнуйся. Спасибо, что позвонила. У меня все хорошо, да погода отличная, не скучай. Да, скоро буду дома. Обнимаю.  
Дима нажал кнопку отбоя, взгляд его прояснился, он понемногу приходил в себя.  
— Дим? – Влад обеспокоенно заглядывал ему в глаза, — что-то дома случилось?  
— Нет, Владька, все в порядке, просто странный звонок. Из прошлого.  
— Ты так говоришь, из прошлого. Тебе что, триста лет? – Влад беззаботно улыбнулся.  
— Ты прав, Владиус, иногда мне кажется, что мне триста лет, — он улыбнулся ему в ответ, — знаешь, а давай сегодня партию в теннис, помнишь, я обещал?  
Влад просиял:  
— Дим, клево! Я согласен! Только по-честному, без поддавков, идет? – он взял его руку в свою ладонь и сжал, — если я выиграю, ты снимешь с меня свое наказание!  
— Ох, и жук ты Романовский, не боишься? — Дима снова стал прежним и хитро прищурился. —Откуда такая уверенность в своих силах?  
— Секрет фирмы, Дмитрий Алексеевич. Ну что? По рукам?  
— Ну, чем черт не шутит, ты меня заинтриговал.  
Он всего несколько секунд постоял в раздумьях, а потом кивнул:  
— По рукам! Но смотри, я тебя жалеть не стану, так что не жаловаться потом. Спор дело серьезное.  
— Что это вы тут братаетесь от всех в тайне? – Данька и Вася сдали инвентарь, и подошли к корпусу в самый важный момент.  
— А вот и свидетели, — Дима обернулся и кивком головы подозвал мальчишек. – Мы тут спорим, кто кого в мужском бою, а ну-ка разбей!  
— А на что спорите? Приз то хоть стоящий, что получает победитель? – Тимошенко затормозил руку Даньки, которую тот поднял над спорящими.  
— Дима, снимет свое наказание, – Влад довольно хмыкнул, — игра стоит свеч, бей не раздумывая.  
— Нар-р-р-мальна! Бей Даня, мы свидетели, — и он отступил на шаг назад, чтобы Данька мог произвести судьбоносный удар по рукам.  
— Ну, все спорщики, вперед в зал, нас ждут великие дела! – и Дима легко побежал по ступенькам вверх в гостевую комнату.  
Влад проследил за ним взглядом и улыбнулся:  
— Владиус, надо же такое имя придумать. Владиус, — он произнес это еще раз, словно пробовал это слово на вкус.  
— Давай, Сокол ясный, догоняй, — мальчишки махали ему с верхней ступеньки, — чего ты там бурчишь? Молишься что ли? Страшно небось стало?  
Влад догнал их в три секунды:  
— Скажете тоже, страшно! Я его в два счета сделаю, у меня один приемчик есть секретный, я ни разу не видел, чтобы он его применял на корте, так что можете быть спокойны. Победу отпразднуем все вместе!

***

В зале было шумно. Ребята из отряда толпились вокруг Димы, и каждый хотел что-то сказать.  
— Тише, ребята! Ну, можете считать, что наш отряд перевели в режим особой ответственности. Самое главное будьте внимательны, собраны и предельно вежливы с зарубежными гостями. Все остальные вопросы будем решать по мере поступления. Запомните, я в вас верю. Талантов у нас пруд пруди, есть чем удивить, и поете вы и танцуете, так что я думаю, у нас с вами все получится.  
— Дима, а личное общение не запрещается? – Иващенко протиснулся через плотную толпу как можно ближе.  
— Да сколько угодно, Егор, что за странный вопрос! Я знаю, что ты, например, в совершенстве владеешь несколькими языками, для тебя, я думаю, это вообще труда не составит, к тому же отличная языковая практика.  
Иващенко горделиво задрал голову и посмотрел на притихших ребят с вызовом:  
— А, то! Зря, что ли столько лет мозги сушил, вот и пригодилось. Учение — свет, а неученых — тьма.  
— Ладно, Гора, не переживай ты так, у каждого свои недостатки, — Даня похлопал его по плечу, – уговорил, будешь у нас личным переводчиком.  
Громкий смех, как по команде накрыл зал, но Дима остановил бурное веселье, подняв руку вверх:  
— Ладно, ребята, шутки в сторону. Я думаю, что для первого разговора информации вам вполне достаточно. Люди вы взрослые, сами должны понимать.  
Он обернулся и взглядом выдернул из толпы Влада:  
— Романовский, тебе персональное напоминание. Никакой самодеятельности.  
— Не понял? – Влад с самым невинным выражением лица удивленно вскинул брови, — Дим, ты же только что требовал от нас проявления своих талантов, а теперь запрещаешь? Какое коварное непостоянство с твоей стороны, ты разбил мое доверчивое сердце.  
Он припал к данькиной груди и затрясся в беззвучном плаче.  
— Вот же неугомонный, — Дима покачал головой, но было видно, что он ни капельки не сердится. – Все, девочки-мальчики, все свободны, можете отдыхать до ужина. По корпусу не шастать. Компьютерный клуб, тренажеры, видео, библиотека – все в вашем распоряжении, отдыхайте.  
Он вопросительно посмотрел на Влада:  
— Ну что, кладезь талантов, не передумал показать класс на корте?  
— Нет, ты что! Какое передумал, — Влад от нетерпения потирал ладони, — а кто будет судить нашу игру?  
— Я думаю, там Игорь Валентинович есть, надеюсь, не откажет. Ну, что вперед?  
— Васька! Данька! Вы же с нами? – Влад окликнул мальчишек.  
— Спрашиваешь, конечно, пошли, пошли скорее, — и они рванули по проходу на улицу.

Они не шли по дорожке к теннисному корту, а почти бежали, подпрыгивая и, подталкивая друг друга в ожидании интересного матча:  
— Как играем? Все по правилам? Я надеюсь никаких поблажек и исключений? Два из трех, или три из пяти? – Влад не дожидаясь, пока они придут на место, от возбуждения сыпал вопросами.  
Дима не мог сдержать улыбки. Он и сам заряжался их азартом и желанием играть до победы.  
— Играем пять сетов, нужно чтобы было время хорошо разогреться. И, конечно, по правилам, иначе какой смысл?  
Они быстро дошли до корта. Игорь Валентинович был на месте.  
— О! Игорь, привет! Давай-ка мы тебя похитим на ближайший час! Нам нужен справедливый судья для нашего матча.  
— Что это ты задумал, Дим? Хочешь в воспитательных целях разгромить своих подопечных?  
— Это мы еще посмотрим, кто кого разгромит, — Даня язвительно фыркнул. – Мы тоже не лыком шиты.  
— Ух ты, как у вас все серьезно, — Игорь рассмеялся, — ну давайте, выбирайте тогда ракетки. Я для такого случая, не пожалею фирменный инвентарь. Я бы только вам посоветовал разогреться для начала. Много не надо, пару кругов всего по корту, прыжки, приседания. Мышцы-то холодные.  
— Влад, давай наворачивай круги, а мы с Васькой пока тебе ракеточку подберем.  
— Данька, ты конечно крутой танцор, но вот по части «ракеточку подберем», боюсь, ты загнул, — Влад повернулся к физруку, — Игорь Валентинович, вы уж проследите, чтобы мои друзья, что полагается мне выбрали.  
— Не переживай, все будет в лучшем виде, — Игорь махнул рукой и повел ребят в помещение, где хранился инвентарь.

Диме все больше и больше нравился этот мальчишка, столько в нем было искренности, живых настоящих эмоций. И еще какой-то несвойственной его возрасту мужской красоты и силы, которая еще только угадывалась, но уже притягивала, как магнит.  
Он переодевался в спортивную майку и шорты и думал о том, почему девчонки не балуют вниманием такого красавца? Почему не вздыхают украдкой, не льют слезы, не ссорятся за право танцевать с Владом на дискотеке? Для летнего лагеря такие истории «первой любви» обычное дело. Неужели не замечают, как энергия искрит и зашкаливает, а кровь бурлит, приливая к щекам, окрашивая их ярким румянцем. Может быть виной всему его непростой задиристый характер. Хотя все может быть гораздо проще. Его кудряшки, из-за которых его лицо, да и он сам кажется наивным ребенком, сбивают всех с толку. А на самом деле, все совсем не так.  
А Влад с самым серьезным видом готовился к поединку. Он переодевался рядом, и Дима видел, как тот напряжен, как волнуется, словно этот матч должен решить его судьбу и не меньше.  
— Ты, Романовский, много лишней энергии тратишь, смотри, быстро выдохнешься на корте, — Диме хотелось поддержать, успокоить его. Если бы можно было, он обнял его, как тогда на ночном пляже, но сейчас это было невозможно.  
— Не выдохнусь, у меня дыхалка будь здоров! – Влад нервно сглотнул.  
— Ой, Романовский, что-то я начинаю тебя бояться, – Дима беззлобно подтрунивал над ним, — может тут у нас Андре Агасси? Нет? Ты случайно не Мастер спорта по теннису?  
— Мастер, — Влад насмешливо глянул на него и утвердительно кивнул головой, — ты попал Дима, берегись, я тебя сделаю, как и обещал.  
— Ох, как страшно, — Дима дразнил его и чувствовал, что сам заводится не на шутку.  
Переодевшись, они вышли на корт.  
— Давайте для начала минут десять в качестве разминки, — Игорь Валентинович устроился в судейском кресле.  
Дима уступил Владу первую подачу, и игра началась. С первых минут игры стало понятно, Влад не шутил, играл он хорошо. Дима не торопился, подавал мягко, без резких ударов, давая возможность Владу освоиться, и преодолеть волнение. Но Влад не оставил его действия без внимания и решил воспользоваться моментом. Ударил мощно, отправляя мяч в самый дальний угол, чтобы Дима, наконец, понял — играть он хочет серьезно.  
— Ах, ты так!? – Дима вскрикнул и рванулся за мячом в направлении удара. — Ну, держись, браток!  
Он виртуозно отбил подачу и решил больше не жалеть своего противника. Удары его становились все резче, все мощнее, реагировал он быстро, предугадывая направления удара, чем очень озадачил Влада.  
— Игра! – физрук поднял руку вверх, останавливая импровизированную разминку и давая старт матчу.  
Если бы кто-нибудь сейчас мог увидеть их со стороны, можно было подумать, что это — не матч между вожатым отряда и его воспитанником, а турнир «Большого шлема». Обстановка и настроение на корте поменялось мгновенно, Дима больше не улыбался, он был сосредоточен и максимально собран. Но Влада только радовало такое отношение, он весь подобрался и даже сдвинул брови от напряжения. Удары сыпались один за другим, не оставляя противнику ни минуты на раздумья. На каждый точный и сильный удар, приходился ответный.  
Каждый из игроков выиграл по три очка в этом гейме и Игорь, как заправский судья, объявил счет:  
— «Ровно»!  
Игроки остановились, чтобы немного отдышаться.  
— Ну что? Может быть дружеская «ничья»? – судья вопросительно смотрел на обоих противников.  
— Играем! – Влада не устраивала «ничья», он хотел сражаться до победы.  
Игорь насмешливо покачал головой и объявил:  
— Тайм-брейк! Первый, кто наберет 7 очков с разницей в 2, считается выигравшим!  
Финальный сет был решающим. Дима уже давно понял, что Влад когда-то занимался теннисом, но оставил тренировки, иначе бы не ошибался в элементарных вещах, пытаясь применить известный прием. Еще в самом начале игры, он собирался играть с ним по-настоящему, до победы, но, видя, как Влад нервничает, с каким отчаянием хочет победить, понял: поражение в этой игре для него смерти подобно.  
Дима замер всего на долю секунды, давая Владу фору, и тот использовал ошибку противника. Удар, и ….  
— ДААААААААААААААА! – Влад рухнул на колени, перед самой сеткой, не скрывая своей радости.  
— Поб-е-е-еда! Наша взяла! – вопили на трибуне во весь голос Даня с Васькой. Они прыгали, размахивали руками, обнимались, распевали «оле—оле», наплевав, что это не футбольный матч.  
– Владюха! Ты выиграл!  
Дима, наклонился вперед и, упершись руками в колени, проговорил тяжело дыша:  
— Ну, Романовский, загонял ты меня! Поздравляю! Умотал в конец!  
А Влад размахивал ракеткой и бегал по корту, подпрыгивая и брыкаясь, как молодой жеребец:  
— Йййййес! Я сделал это! Сделал! – его радости не было предела.  
Ободранные об корт коленки саднили, пот лил с него градом, и майка промокла вся насквозь, но он не замечал этого!  
— Соперники пожмите друг другу руки! Матч окончен, победой Романовского! – Игорь только качал головой, глядя на неуемную радость мальчишек.  
Он скрестил руки над головой и закричал:  
— Так, закончили, сдаем инвентарь и форму, душ открою, полотенца там, на полке, — и, посмеиваясь, он направился в домик возле корта.  
Дима протянул Владу руку:  
— Ты и, правда, мастер поздравляю! Давно меня никто так не удивлял.  
Влад пожал протянутую руку в ответ. Улыбка не сходила с его лица:  
— Значит, если я выиграл, ты снимаешь с меня наказание?  
— Ну, раз ты у нас победитель — победителей не судят, – Дима похлопал его по плечу, – Свободен!  
— Урааааааа! – Влад раскинул руки в разные стороны и помчался через все поле к мальчишкам. Теперь они прыгали уже втроем, обнявшись и празднуя победу.  
— Ты, Владюха, молодец! Он так мочил тебя, что я думал, ты не выдержишь его напора и темпа, уже через десять минут, — Данька восторженно смотрел на друга, — скажи, Вась, он молодец!  
— Да, конечно, молодец, слов нет, — Васька от переизбытка чувств несильно бил Влада кулаком по плечам, по животу, — сделать Алексеича на корте. Да нам никто не поверит, скажут, заливаем, надо было наших позвать с собой.  
— Главное победа, остальное мелочи, — Данька тряс его за плечи, не переставая, — Владюха, ты сделал это.  
Влад смущенно улыбался, утирая пот:  
— Ладно, ребята, я пойду. Я быстро переоденусь, и махнем в компьютерный клуб, — он вырвался из дружеских объятий и побежал в том направлении, куда ушли Игорь Валентинович и Дима.

По плеску и шуму воды, Влад понял, что душевые кабинки в конце коридора. Он уже собирался войти, как до его слуха донесся обрывок фразы:  
— … закроешь тут все, и победителя своего не забудь забрать. И почему ты ему потакаешь, не понимаю.  
— … почему ты решил, что потакаю?  
— … ты думаешь, я зря свой хлеб ем, думаешь, не видел, что ты дал ему выиграть?  
Влад отпустил ручку двери, которую только что хотел открыть и замер.  
— … ну, видел и молчи. Это мои ребята и мое решение.  
— … как знаешь, тебе виднее, Макаренко ты наш, тебе с ними возиться.  
Влад еле успел отскочить, чтобы прижаться к стене. Дверь распахнулась и Игорь, не глядя по сторонам, быстро пошел к выходу.  
Кровь ударила Владу в лицо, и он чуть не завыл от обиды:  
« Дал выиграть?! Значит, никакой победы нет? Значит, Дима ему уступил? Решил пожалеть?!»  
Влад рванул дверь на себя и в ярости пнул одну из деревянных скамеек:  
— Это правда?  
Дима от неожиданности вздрогнул и резко обернулся:  
— Влад? Ты о чем?  
— Я все слышал!  
— Что ты слышал? – Дима посуровел  
— Игорь Валентинович сказал правду? Ты обманул меня и дал мне выиграть? Зачем? – он еле сдерживался, чтобы не набросится на Диму с кулаками.  
Ярость не давала подумать ему о том, как это выглядит со стороны. Дима стоял под душем обнаженный, вода хлестала его по плечам, а Влад стоял напротив в ожидании ответа, не замечая в какой странной обстановке происходит этот разговор.  
— Влад, успокойся. Прими душ, одевайся и поговорим, — Дима старался говорить спокойно, но Влада это злило еще сильнее.  
— Я спокоен, не переводи разговор, я хочу услышать от тебя правду!  
— Какую правду? Ты выиграл, я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь?  
— Но Игорь сказал другое, я слышал! – Влад не отступал, а наоборот сделал несколько шагов вперед и даже не заметил этого.  
— Тебе нужен душ? Рядом еще четыре свободные кабинки, — Дима сжал губы и указал рукой куда-то в сторону.  
— Мне нужна честная игра. Я не просил мне уступать! – Влад распалялся с каждой секундой все больше. — Какого хера, ты выбираешь за меня?  
Дима метнул на него какой-то дикий взгляд, одним резким движением рванул Влада на себя и втянул его под воду:  
— Вот какого хера! — он намотал край майки Влада на руку, не давая ему отклониться. — Может тебе нравится ходить со мной за ручку? — Дима почти касался губами его лица, чеканя каждое слово, — вот так, рядом, ближе некуда!  
Вода била Влада по лицу, он захлебывался, ошалело хватая ртом воздух, но не мог вырваться из крепких Диминых рук.  
— Могу устроить тебе это, на раз! — Дима тряхнул его изо всех сил и оттолкнул от себя.  
Влад тяжело дышал, вода стекала с него ручьями, но он не собирался отступать:  
— Я тебе не Ирка, ей можешь сопли утирать!  
— Я задал тебе вопрос, – голос Димы был ледяным, — Нравится, спрашиваю?  
Влад опустил голову и злобно прошептал:  
— Очень.  
— Ну, тогда вперед, вместе со мной по моим делам до самого отбоя, если тебе больше нечем заняться, — Дима злился не на шутку.  
Он закрыл воду, вышел из кабинки и взял махровое полотенце:  
— Романовский, я устал от тебя за эти несколько дней. Тебя слишком много, тебе не кажется?  
— Нет, не кажется, — огрызнулся Влад и мотнул головой.  
Обида пульсировала в каждой клеточке. Он и сам не понимал, чего ему хотелось больше, придушить своего обидчика, или услышать правду.  
Дима сделал шаг вперед, но Влад не сдвинулся с места.  
— Может ты, наконец, дашь мне одеться? — он резко отпустил один конец полотенца.  
Дима стоял перед ним, в чем мать родила. Капельки воды медленно стекали по красивому загорелому телу, и было в его облике что-то звериное, почти первобытное, что манило, и было запретом одновременно.  
Влад не смог отвести взгляд. Он смотрел на Диму во все глаза, силясь сказать хоть что-нибудь, извиниться, но все слова перепутались у него в голове, все куда-то плыло, ускользало и только одно слово пульсировало в голове  
« Бежать…!»  
Он густо покраснел и, не зная, куда деваться от стыда, метнулся к выходу, с грохотом опрокинул скамейку, зацепился за нее и, поскользнувшись, растянулся на мокром кафельном полу.  
— Черт! Ненавижу!  
Дима натянул шорты и подошел, протягивая Владу руку.  
— Вставай, горе ты мое луковое.  
Влад даже не взглянул на него, он вскочил и, поглаживая ушибленную ногу, заковылял к выходу.  
— Романовский, вернись, — Дима опять ухватил его за майку и потянул на себя, — мы не закончили разговор.  
«Да и хрен с ним, будь, что будет», — Влад посмотрел Диме прямо в глаза.  
— О чем? Как ты сделал из меня последнего лоха? – то ли от избытка нахлынувших эмоций, то ли от холода, Влада била нервная дрожь. Мокрая майка и шорты облепили его тело.  
— Ты выиграл по-честному, мало ли что привиделось Игорю. Он не профессиональный судья, к тому же у тебя есть свидетели твоей победы. Они не дадут соврать.  
— Ты не должен был … надо было по-другому.  
— Как по-другому? — Дима начинал терять терпение.  
— Не знаю, как угодно, но не так, — Влада трясло как в лихорадке. Не в силах справиться с дрожью он больно закусил кулак.  
— Успокойся, Влад, ты меня слышишь?  
Но Влад смотрел мимо него и только повторял сквозь зубы:  
— Ты не должен был, я сам могу … сам!  
— Я знаю, успокойся, возьми себя в руки, — не зная, как успокоить, Дима попытался погладить Влада по волосам, но тот с ненавистью отбросил его руку и шарахнулся в сторону.  
— Почему вы взрослые всегда уверены, что все знаете? — он задыхался от переполняющей его обиды.  
— Мы переиграем матч. Ну, пожалуйста, не надо так.  
— Переиграем ?! Нахуй твои гребаные подачки! В жопу твою жалость! Как я ИМ скажу? – слезы готовы были брызнуть из глаз, но Влад держался изо всех сил.  
— Прекрати истерику! – Дима схватил его за плечи мертвой хваткой, – и хватит крыть матом!  
— А ты попробуй закрыть мне рот! — Влад с вызовом рванулся вперед, схватил Диму за руку, — давай, примени свои охуенные методы воспитания!  
Движение было таким коротким, что Влад не успел сообразить. Дима схватил его за шиворот, рванул на себя и прижался к губами. Поцелуй получился жестким, яростным, на грани, но Дима не задумывался об этом. Он почти прокусил Владу нижнюю губу. Черт его знает, почему он сделал это, он хотел только одного: остановить истерику, заставить замолчать.  
Влад вскрикнул от боли и отстранился. Глаза его распахнулись от удивления. Он смотрел на Диму так, словно видел его впервые.  
— Больно же..., — он уставился на Димкины губы.  
Волосы вожатого растрепались, щеки горели лихорадочный огнем, и весь он был чужой, незнакомый. Такой красивый, сильный и опасный, каким Влад не видел его никогда.  
Мысли в голове опять перепутались. Влад забыл, что хотел сказать. И даже забыл, как дышать. И только одно непреодолимое желание почувствовать на своих губах «это» еще раз, поднималось из глубины, и разливалось по всему телу. Влад, как во сне, протянул руку, чтобы провести кончиками пальцев по Диминым губам и замер, потому что, глаза у Димки вдруг потемнели, меняя цвет со светло-серого на бушующий грозовой.  
Он и сам не понял, как это получилось, но руки его легли Димке на плечи, он качнулся вперед и коснулся, поцеловал почти невесомо. Губы Димы были теплыми и нежными, и Влад пропал, утонул в удовольствии. Прижался сильнее, ничего не видя кроме радужных кругов перед глазами, и только одна мысль билась на краю сознания: «Еще…»  
Медленно, теряясь в своих ощущениях, обжигая Влада, горячим дыханием, Дима приоткрыл губы, впуская его. Он целовал его нежно, уходя и снова возвращаясь, будто хотел стереть этим поцелуем всё: и боль, и обиды, и разочарования.  
« … ближе некуда …»  
Дима очнулся и отпрянул. Посмотрел на Влада совершенно сумасшедшим взглядом и замер, словно его окатили холодной водой.  
— Влад... прости... я... не должен был... — и он быстро вышел, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.  
А Влад так и остался стоять, и только сердце гулко билось в груди, словно хотело вырваться. Звало куда-то бежать, чтобы не потерять, а тело требовало ласки и сильных объятий. Внизу живота полыхало огнем, и желание скручивалось в тугой узел, требуя разрядки. Возбуждение было таким сильным, что только холодный душ мог отрезвить его.  
— Я спятил, не иначе, — он подошел к зеркалу, чтобы рассмотреть свое отражение, боясь увидеть там перемены. Но запотевшая поверхность ничего не отразила.  
— Так не бывает ...  
Влад протянул руку, чтобы стереть влагу, но остановился, рука зависла в воздухе всего на секунду, а потом вывела на запотевшем зеркале...  
_ДИ-МА_


	6. Победитель получает всё

***  
6

Дима закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. В груди бушевала буря, а сердце билось так, словно он бежал стометровку на время.  
— Романовский, откуда ты взялся на мою голову? – Дима прикрыл глаза, чтобы успокоиться. Но выходило плохо, даже совсем ни черта не выходило. Он видел перед собой только широко распахнутые голубые глазищи, и ему казалось, он все еще чувствует, как Влад дрожит и прижимается к нему всем телом, целуясь, как будто в последний раз.  
— Мальчишка. Дима не искал оправдания за свой поступок, но внутренний голос настырно подзуживал: он или ты?  
Дима вздрогнул и обернулся. Коридор был пустым.  
— Приехали, кажется, я уже сам с собой разговариваю.

Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас уйти куда-нибудь, где его никто не найдет и подумать. Он решительно вышел на улицу и, стараясь не смотреть на Даньку с Васей, пошел быстрым шагом, всем своим видом давая понять, что торопится. Когда корт остался позади, он свернул с главной аллеи и пошел наугад, в надежде найти в ограждении калитку, которая выпустит его за пределы лагеря. Калитка нашлась метров через двадцать, и к счастью оказалось не заперта. Дима не стал раздумывать, кто и зачем ее открыл, а просто толкнул витую решетку и двинулся в сторону моря.  
Неширокая каменистая дорожка вилась между скал и терялась за поворотом, но крики чаек были верным ориентиром, и он шел на этот звук, пока не показался берег. Место оказалось незнакомым и очень красивым. Скалы уходили длинными языками в море, закрывая небольшой кусочек пляжа со всех сторон, образуя бухту. Ветер не проникал сюда, море было спокойным, волны медленно набегали на берег, затем медленно отступали, и только местные мальчишки, которые с криками и улюлюканьем, ныряли в прозрачную прохладу и тут же лезли обратно на скалу, чтобы распластаться на горячих камнях, подставляя солнцу загорелые до черна спины, нарушали эту идиллию.  
Дима опустился на гладкий нагретый за день солнцем валун и задумался. Он смотрел на мальчишек, которые дурачились в воде, но мысли его были далеко. Он вспоминал, пытался понять, как дошел до жизни такой.  
— Эй, хлопцы, гоп да кучи, — самый старший из мальчишек стоял на краю скалы и махал рукой, — хватит жопы мочить, кому каштаны, вылезайте уже можно пробовать!

Пробовать…

Дима съехал на песок и откинул голову на горячий камень, воспоминания почти шестилетней давности накрыли его с головой.  
Идея «попробовать», пришла к нему неожиданно. Он не хотел думать и вспоминать о Лешке, но это как в детской игре, чем больше не думаешь о белом медведе, тем больше лезет в голову, этот дурацкий белый медведь. Вот и тогда, эта мысль засела в голове и мучила с каждым днем все больше и больше, распаляя воображение, пока в один прекрасный день Дима плюнул на все и влез в интернет с твердым намерением — узнать!  
Он перечитал все, что смог найти о нетрадиционных отношениях, пересмотрел кучу фотографий и картинок, но ответа на главный вопрос так и не нашел. Вся проблема была в том, что картинка с Лешкой, которую он видел всего минуту или две, была не из интернета, она была настоящей. Он помнил ее до мельчайших подробностей, и получалось, что Лешку никто не заставлял, он сам целовал и обнимал незнакомца, и это ему нравилось. Следующий шаг был нелепым и глупым, но зато расставил все точки над «i».  
На одной из вечеринок, Дима согласился выпить с одноклассниками вина, чем сильно удивил их. Вино ударило в голову и все стало казаться простым и не страшным, и когда наступил момент откровений и разговор по привычке перешел на запретные темы, он пьяно ухмыльнулся и задал «тот самый вопрос».  
— Пробовал кто?  
Разморенные спиртным пацаны, в ответ только пьяно ржали и, отпуская сальные шуточки, подначивали друг друга на «слабо». Другого случая могло и не представиться, и Дима решился. Он потянул на себя рыжего Витьку и сочно поцеловал.  
— Ну, Диман дает! Витька, он на тебе теперь жениться должен, только ты ему до свадьбы не давай.  
Витька брыкнулся, но уже через секунду, впился сам и слюнявил димкины губы, изображая бурную страсть. Дима брезгливо оттолкнул его, залпом допил вино из чужого стакана и, презрительно улыбнувшись ошалевшим пацанам, вышел из комнаты с видом победителя.  
Он заперся в ванной, открутил кран на полную и долго плескал воду себе в лицо, как будто вода могла смыть все, что случилось: и поцелуй, и Витькино лицо, и отвратительный привкус вина.  
Пьяная история осталась между мальчишками, за что Дима был благодарен свидетелям своей «победы», но желания попробовать, больше не возникало. Поэтому он никак не мог сообразить, что случилось.   
Почему он снова сделал это?

Дима поднял голову навстречу ветру, чтобы тот выдул из головы все воспоминания и трудные вопросы, но вместо этого отчетливо почувствовал на своих губах поцелуй. Не тот пьяный и скользкий, а ответный поцелуй Влада — нежный, с тихими вздохами, наполненный неосознанным желанием. Дима закрыл лицо руками и застонал. Картинка была такой... Он боялся признаться самому себе, боялся произнести это слово, но оно пульсировало на кончике языка, а губы сами выговаривал — желанной.   
Нет! ...не-е-е-т... Непр-а-а-а-вильной!!! И только внутренний голос, как третейский судья не уступал в этом споре: ответ не засчитан. Вторая попытка!»  
— Заткнись…  
Но отрицать было бесполезно. Это было по-настоящему, необычно, возбуждающе и ново, словно и не существовало до этого всех других поцелуев.  
— Черт… Романовский… черт!  
Ехидный голосок внутри снова ожил: Ангел. Он ангел, а не черт. Не замечал?  
— Ангел? … издеваешься? – кажется, разговаривать с самим собой начинало входить в привычку, да и с кем говорить еще, когда такое творится. И рассказать об этом никоу нельзя.  
Дима смотрел на море, на играющие солнечные блики, а видел Влада. Вот он стоит посреди комнаты обнаженный, а Дима подает ему полотенце … Влад оглядывается и Димка тонет в глубине его глаз … тонет … Он тонет … быстрее … и вот уже Дима прижимает Влада спиной к себе, давая опору, защищая и успокаивая … успокаивая … целуя … жарко …  
— Нет… надо остановиться… это все блажь! — он резко встал и, сбрасывая на ходу, одежду и кроссовки, толкнулся от берега всем телом и погрузился с головой в набежавшую волну. Вынырнул далеко и поплыл, сильно ударяя руками воду, словно хотел оттолкнуть от себя внезапно нахлынувшее желание.

В дверь затарабанили изо всей силы:  
— Владюха, ты там уснул что ли? Давай быстрее, — Данька пнул ногой дверь еще раз и замолк.  
Влад в страхе дернулся вперед и одним движением смазал локтем, написанное на зеркале.  
— Сейчас буду, пацаны, переодеваюсь! — он провел рукой по майке и шортам. Одежда была мокрой насквозь, но выйти к ребятам он не мог по другой причине. Тонкая ткань спортивной формы топорщилась между ног, выдавая его.  
— Так не бывает, — повторил он еще раз и провел по шортам рукой в надежде, что все исчезнет также неожиданно, как и появилось. Влад не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз он чувствовал такое сильное возбуждение. В голове бродили неясные мысли, но вполне конкретные желания. Он потянул шорты вниз, и ему хватило всего нескольких легких движений, чтобы удовольствие разлилось по всему телу горячей волной. Влад запрокинул голову и шумно выдохнул, но тут же в испуге оглянулся, плохо соображая, застонал он в голос или нет.  
За дверью была тишина. Стараясь не о чем не думать, он лихорадочно сбросил с себя все мокрое и, переодевшись, опрометью бросился вон из душевой. Влад вышел на улицу и оглянулся по сторонам:  
— А Дима где?  
— Он не сказал, торопился куда-то, — Васька неопределенно махнул в сторону моря.  
— А что у нас там? – Влад озадаченно посмотрел в сторону ограждения.  
— Слушай, чувак, какая тебе разница, может он топиться с горя пошел, — Данька счастливо улыбался, словно эта победа принадлежала ему, — нам теперь сам черт не брат. Это ж надо, Алексеича на корте завалить!  
— Слушайте, пацаны, я тут подумал, — Влад остановился как вкопанный.  
— Да проси что хочешь, бро! — Вася, кажется, тоже заразился Данькиным весельем.  
— Не рассказывать об этом матче никому, лады?  
Васька и Даня остановились в недоумении глядя на друга.  
— Романовский у тебя крышу снесло от победы или ты там, в душе, башкой треснулся? — Даня подошел к нему вплотную, рассматривая его словно тот заболел.  
— Я потом объясню, просто прошу и все, — Влад был непреклонен.  
— Влад, если надо — могила, — и Васька провел рукой по шее.  
— Я, конечно не хрена не понимаю в твоей тонкой душевной организации Владюха, но если ты просишь — да хоть сто порций, — Данька хлопнул его по плечу, – боишься, что авторитет Алесеича и правда сдуется?  
— Да ничего я не боюсь, просто я не могу объяснить сейчас.  
— Это он тебя попросил? — Вася удивленно приподнял брови.  
— Ты что с дуба рухнул? — Влад вызывающе посмотрел на Ваську, — ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы Дима чего-то испугался, тем более проигрыша на корте?  
— Романовский, темнишь ты что-то, — Данька криво усмехнулся, — это когда ты к Димычу в адвокаты успел наняться? То злишь его, то защищаешь? Ты часом не переотдыхал?  
— Завязываем, – Влад повысил голос.— Я все сказал!  
— Да ладно, Владюха, — Даня примирительно улыбнулся, — ну не хочешь ходить в победителях, ну и фиг с тобой. Пошли скорее в компьютерный клуб, там наши новую «игрушку» установили, говорят графика — офигенная.  
Влад облегченно выдохнул, заграбастал их обоих в охапку и потянул в сторону клуба, но всю дорогу оглядывался по сторонам в надежде увидеть Диму. Влад не мог понять, чего он хотел больше, увидеть Диму и понять, что тот чувствует, или разобраться, что творится внутри у него самого. Он и хотел и боялся с ним встретиться.

Влад привычно улыбался друзьям, отвечал на вопросы, но как только Данька и Васька увлекались игрой, терял смысл происходящего и возвращался к своим мыслям. Влад нарочно удерживал мальчишек в клубе, в надежде, что Дима придет за ними, чтобы позвать на ужин, постоянно оборачиваясь на дверь, но Дима как сквозь землю провалился.  
Они сражались с рисованными монстрами до самого ужина, пока дежурный не выпроводил их на выход.  
Но в столовой Димы тоже не оказалось, и Влад беспокойно оглядывался по сторонам, соображая у кого бы спросить, что случилось. Влад второпях допивал горячий чай, когда Ирка расфуфыренная перед дискотекой, заявилась в столовую во всей красе и медленно продефилировала к вожатскому столику.  
— Ирина Александровна, — Влад окликнул ее в тот момент, когда она, расправляя юбку, усаживалась за стол, — а где Дима, не знаете? Что-то его не видно?  
Ирка поджала губы и недовольно поморщилась:  
— Не Дима, а Дмитрий Алесеевич, это, во-первых, а во-вторых, нечего шляться, когда вашему отряду делают объявление. Диме дали выходной, перед ответственной встречей, вместо него Игорь Валентинович на отряде до завтрашнего утра. Покоя от вас нет человеку, отдохнуть не дадут, — и она с грохотом подвинула стул ближе.  
— Вот же стерва, — чуть слышно выдохнул Влад и бросил презрительный взгляд. Настроение улетучилось окончательно. Ждать и искать Диму, было бесполезно. Он скорее всего завалился спать, или воспользовавшись возможностью рванул с другими вожатыми на пляж, чтобы отдохнуть и отвлечься от всех проблем.  
— До утра, значит, — Влад никогда не любил ждать, а теперь это чувство превратилось в пытку. Он посмотрел на часы и прикинул чем заняться, чтобы время пробежало быстрее.

— Ну что? На дискач? – Даня пританцовывал легко и непринужденно, — пойдем потискаем девочек?  
— Это кого ты сегодня собираешься зажать, Казанова? – в глазах у Васьки плясали хитрющие огоньки, — никак на Юльку нацеливаешься. Пора бы уже, а то ходишь кругами, ходишь, как кот возле сметаны.  
— Все ты знаешь, Васенька, — Данька приглаживал непослушный чуб и удовлетворенно рассматривал свое отражение в окне столовой, – я сам не пойму, чего она ломается, я бы такому сразу дал.  
Васька подавился смехом:  
— А пока не дал, тихо сам собою левою рукою. Нормально, это же самый надежный и безопасный секс в мире!  
Они переглянулись с Владом и беззлобно заржали.  
— Если хочешь знать, то секс он и в Африке секс, а между людьми одного пола круче, чем … — Данька со знанием дела закивал головой, — ну ты понял.  
— Не-е-ет, не понял, а ну-ка с этого места поподробнее? — Вася утянул Даньку на скамейку, и хлопнул ладонью рядом с собой, приглашая Влада.  
– Ща, Даниил Пантелеев прочтет нам лекцию, о том, как космические корабли бороздят просторы Большого театра.  
— А ну, давай, просвети подростков, — Влад заинтересованно посмотрел на Даньку и уселся рядом.  
— Да чо тут светить, это известный факт, — Данька с важным видом знатока сложил руки на груди.  
— Ты еще скажи, что у тебя и опыт имеется? — Васька даже порозовел от возбуждения.  
— Ну, опыт, не опыт, а кое-что знаю — столица-матушка всему научит.  
— Ой, брешешь, Пантелеев. Еще недавно заливал, что только в кино видел, а тут уже опытом готов делиться, — Васька с вызовом смотрел на него, не отводя взгляд.  
— А чего мне врать, на длительных гастролях и не то бывает между пацанами, а вот чтобы взрослые мужики мелкого хотели поиметь, не моргнув глазом, это другое дело. Различать надо, «психолог котячийІ», — Даня удовлетворено хмыкнул и с важным видом глянул на Влада.  
Влад поежился под его взглядом и отвернулся:  
— Не было там ничего, нехрен фантазировать, а то ты сейчас соорудишь новую историю. Я ж сказал, они только прижали меня, а тут Дима, как из-под земли вырос.  
— Да ладно, не о том же речь, Владюха. Я скорее сдохну, чем буду трепать — зуб даю, — и Данька, щелкнул кончиком ногтя по зубу. – Ладно, погнали на площадку, слышите уже музыка во всю, а мы тут в ночи отираемся по углам. Гоу, гоу, гоу, там девочки заждались!  
Данька шустро вскочил на ноги, и без всякого перехода, ловко перебирая ногами, прочертил дорожку танцевальных шагов.  
— Танцевать хочу, и Юльку, сегодня не отвертится, цыпа! Ну, что погнали?! – по привычке, уже ставшей традицией, он обнял пацанов за плечи, и такой дружной компанией он двинулись на дискотеку.  
Музыка громыхала во всю, а установки с разноцветными огнями вращались во всех направлениях, заливая все вокруг радужным светом. До отбоя еще было далеко, поэтому площадка была переполнена детьми из младших отрядов. Юлька была на месте и скакала вместе с ними, не замечая, как мальчишки из старших отрядов завистливо смотрели в ее сторону.  
Даня, недолго раздумывая, присоединился к их развеселой компании и уже через секунду танцевал в центре круга, под громкие аплодисменты и восторженные возгласы.  
— Надо же, как он классно двигается, — Васька с сожалением похлопал себя по ногам, — я так не умею.  
— Что тут уметь? Слушай музыку и двигайся, все премудрости, — Влад пожал плечами.  
— Не скажи, тут чувство ритма нужно, а мне медведь на ухо наступил.  
— Да, ерунда это все, — Влад потянул его на площадку, — пошли, оторвемся. Закрой глаза и танцуй, как умеешь.  
— Это как?  
— А вот так, — Влад закрыл глаза и, подстраиваясь под ритм музыки, стал двигаться, сначала плавно перетекая из одного движения в другое, постепенно ускоряясь и уже через несколько минут, присоединился к Дане, ловко повторяя за ним движения танца.

Кажется сегодня, у Даньки появился шанс. Юля рассматривала смуглого красавчика с большим интересом и Даня, понимая это, старался изо всех сил. Он втягивал в середину круга танцующую мелкоту и показывал несложные движения, которые они с визгом и азартом повторяли за ним. Юля удовлетворительно кивала головой и улыбалась так многообещающе, что можно было кончить, не сходя с места, но Данька держался молодцом, хотя слюнки у него текли от одного взгляда, брошенного в вырез ее платья.  
Дискотека была в самом разгаре, когда Юля громко захлопала в ладоши, привлекая внимание своего отряда:  
— Так, младший отряд, внимание! Даю вам еще десять минут, а потом построение и организованно идем в корпус! Никого бегать искать не буду, предупреждаю!  
— Юля, — Даня подкатил к ней, улыбаясь как супермэн с глянцевой обложки журнала, — можно вам помочь?  
— А как же дискотека? Вы готовы оставить восхищенную вашими танцами публику ради прогулки до соседнего корпуса? – Юля кокетливо улыбнулась и на щеках у нее появились обворожительные ямочки, при виде которых Данька совсем потерял голову.  
— Ради вас, что угодно! – Данька понизил голос до страстного шепота и многозначительно дернул бровями.  
— О! Джентельмен?! — Юля благосклонно кивнула и рассмеялась, — давай помогай!  
Данька обернулся, отыскал глазами в толпе Влада с Васей и улыбнувшись как мартовский кот, беззвучно проговорил одними губами:  
— Зашибись!  
Он как наседка засуетился, выглядывая в танцующей толпе мальчишек и девчонок в оранжевых галстуках, и уже через минуту весь отряд толпился у выхода.  
Вася снисходительно смотрел на эти хлопоты:  
— Как думаешь, Влад, повезет нашему озабоченному другу?  
— Ну, может не сразу, но ты ж понимаешь, Даня упорный, так что Юльке хана! – он протянул Васе руку и тот хлопнул по ней в знак согласия.

Данька ушел, а дискотека набирала обороты. Диджей знал свое дело и завел толпу не на шутку, но время близилось к одиннадцати, самое время для романтической музыки и медленных танцев, которое все ожидали с нетерпением. Стинг с его «Леди в красном» идеально подходил для такого случая и вот уже первые парочки потянулись в круг.  
Яркие огни сменились на романтический полумрак и зеркальный шар медленно вращаясь, размыл границы площадки.  
— Смотри, чего творит, — Васька дернул Влада, указывая куда-то в бок.  
— Кто? – Влад приподнялся на цыпочки.  
— Да, Ирка, Ирина Александровна, — Васька повернул голову Влада в нужном направлении, — не туда смотришь.  
— Танцует, — Влад всматривался в танцующую парочку, и сердце его начинало учащенно биться, — только вот с кем не пойму.  
— Ты чо ослеп, Романовский, вожатого не узнал, — Вася покрутил пальцем у виска, — видимо сегодня не только у Даньки контакты перемкнуло, смотри, как она его обхаживает.

Ирина Александровна оказалась девица «не промах», она более чем откровенно крутила бедрами, используя любую возможность, чтобы прижаться к Диме сильнее. Но Дима как будто-то дразнил ее, он уходил от прикосновений, брал ее за руку, заставляя делать шаг назад, кружиться и снова возвращаться в его объятия.  
— Странно он танцует, – Влад вопросительно посмотрел на Ваську, — пьяный что ли?  
Васька пожал плечами:  
— Ты у него спроси, только мне сдается, наш Димыч точно принял на грудь.  
— С чего такие выводы?  
— А ты видел, чтобы он такие кренделя выписывал хоть раз? Его и на дискотеку было не заманить, а уж Ирку в танце танцевать, — Васька заржал, — это надо было здорово шахнуть.  
— Скажешь тоже, — Влад пнул Ваську кулаком в плечо, — хотя живой же он человек, может, ему надо было стресс снять, ну и прошелся по холодному пиву. Выходной же!  
— Просто сексуальная революция и этот туда же, — Васька пихал Влада, — смотри, чего выделывает.  
Дима все же сдался под напором Иркиных методов и прижал ее к себе, а рука его медленно поползла вниз, пока не остановилась на пикантной округлости.  
— Смотреть противно, — Влад скривился и отвернулся. – Пошли Васька спать, нечего тут ловить сегодня.  
Вася пожал плечами:  
— Так я тебе сразу сказал, какой из меня танцор, хотя чего ты уходишь, я не пойму.

Он указал на стайку девчонок:  
— Смотри, Дашка с тебя глаз не сводит, потанцевал бы девушку. Глядишь и настроение бы вернулось, а то после этой истории на корте ты сам не свой, что произошло, может обрисуешь в двух словах?  
— Он дал мне выиграть, понимаешь.  
— Как это? С чего ты взял? – Васька забыл про сладкую парочку и повернулся к Владу.  
— Я слышал, как они с Игорем разговаривали, — Влад тяжело вздохнул, — так что победа моя липовая. Дима решил уступить и дал мне выиграть.  
— Вот это поворот, — Васька озадаченно почесал в затылке, — хотя ты знаешь, я бы, наверное, поступил точно также.  
— Как также? Сделал из меня лоха? – Влад начинал заводиться, — какой ты тогда друг, после этого, вали отсюда.  
Васька обиженно засопел:  
— Нервный ты Романовский, слова тебе не скажи. Димыч он просто благородный чувак и настоящий мужик.  
— А я значит не мужик и не благородный? – Влад насупил брови, — ну и катись туда, где благородные ходят, чего расселся тут. Умные бля все такие стали.  
Он с обидой пнул ногой скамейку, на которой они сидели, перепрыгнул через ограждение танц-пола и исчез в темноте.  
— Владюха, стой! Ты не понял! – но Влада и след простыл, — я ж не это хотел сказать.  
Вася махнул рукой и поплелся в сторону корпуса, смысла оставаться на дурацкой дискотеке не было никакого.

А Влад шел быстрым шагом, до тех пор, пока не сообразил, что сбился с тропинки, да и время было позднее, нужно было возвращаться, чтобы Игорь Валентинович не взгрел за опоздание к отбою. Он оглянулся и по свету фонарей определил, куда нужно идти. Днем расположение лагеря казалось простым и логичным, но территория была большой, и при ночном освещении ориентироваться стало труднее. Влад вышел к какому-то корпусу, но не узнал его. Чтобы по рисунку фасада определить, куда он забрел, нужно было обойти его. Он прошел под самыми окнами, в которых уже не горел свет, свернул за угол и резко отступил назад в тень.  
Он выхватил взглядом только силуэт парочки, но этого было достаточно, чтобы узнать их.

— Димочка, — Ирка смеялась каким-то искусственным смехом, — ну обними девушку, где твои манеры.  
— Нету Ирина Александровна, никаких манер, — в тон ей отвечал Дима, — все растерял на службе.  
— Не сообразительный ты, ну хоть курточку свою мне на плечи набрось, смотри у меня от ветра мурашки по коже.  
Влад аккуратно выглянул из-за угла. Ирка взяла Диму за руку и положила ее на оголенное плечо. Дима скользнул рукой по открытой спине:  
— Ты и правда замерзла, давай пойдем отдыхать уже.  
Ирка вся напряглась и подалась вперед:  
— А поцелуй на прощание, — она закрыла глаза и потянулась губами к Диминому лицу, но Дима резко отвернулся и отодвинулся от нее.  
— Ира, давай не сегодня только, хорошо?! Я не могу... и вообще, давай договоримся – мы только друзья, не будем портить наши отношения.  
— Что? – даже при тусклом свете, фонаря, который висел над входом, было видно, что лицо у нее вдруг сделалось злым и неприятным, — друзья?  
— Ты бездушная сволочь, Беляев, строишь из себя невесть что, фифа с принципами, а сам уже, небось, всех перелапал?  
— Ира, тебе точно пора! – Дима сделал шаг назад.  
— Урод! – она толкнула его в грудь обеими руками, развернулась и побежала, мелко стуча каблучками по дорожке.  
— Отшил, — Влад почти захлебнулся от радости, сам не понимая, почему волна щенячьего детского восторга вдруг накрыла его с головой, — отшил!  
А Дима закрыл лицо руками и медленно сполз по стене вниз:  
— Что за день такой? Кого я еще сегодня не обидел?  
Он потянулся к заднему карману джинсов, выудил оттуда пачку сигарет, зажигалку и закурил. Влад первый раз за все время видел, как Дима курит.  
«Надо же, даже курит не как все».

Влад завис, наблюдая за ним. Дима действительно курил очень необычно. Зажимая сигарету глубоко между пальцев, он подносил руку так близко, прикрывая губы полностью, словно целовал себя в ладошку, как будто-то это было таинство, некий обряд, который защищал Диму от лишних слов и ненужных признаний.  
Свет фонаря вдруг дрогнул и погас, но Дима так и остался сидеть. Сигарета вспыхивала огненно-красной точкой в темноте, как далекий сигнал маяка, который предупреждает об опасности и одновременно манит усталого путника. Владу казалось, что он видит, как Дима обхватывает губами кончик сигареты и от этой картинки у него бежали по рукам мурашки, мелко покалывая, поднимаясь к самому лицу. Еще секунда и Влад закрыл рот рукой, чтобы не застонать от дикого желания – прикоснуться к ним снова.  
Окурок сверкнул, прочертив в темноте дугу, и упал, а еще через секунду хлопнула входная дверь.  
— Финита ля комедия, – Влад разочарованно выдохнул.  
Ночной, теплый ветер с моря подул сильнее, нашептывая что-то волнующее, что трудно было разобрать. Сердце встрепенулось внутри и забилось от какой-то непонятной тоски. Вот так, с колотящимся в груди сердцем, он и стоял, прислонившись к стене, пока не успокоился. Потом выглянул из своего укрытия и, убедившись, что возле центрального входа никого нет, проскользнул в приоткрытую дверь своего крыла.


	7. Утро вечера мудренее

7

«Только дотронься рукой вот тут, чувствуешь, как горячо?»  
Рука Димы послушно потянулась вперед, но он ничего не почувствовал.  
«Ира, ты где?»  
«Я здесь». — Голос шептал возле самого уха, обжигая горячим дыханием. — «Посмотри на меня.»  
Ирина манила его к себе: «Ты же хочешь, я знаю.»  
С пылающими щеками, с развевающими рыжими волосами, она резко прижалась к нему, но Дима опять ничего не почувствовал.  
«Когда ты успела волосы перекрасить?»  
Дима хотел оттолкнуть ее, но Ирина исчезла, а вместо нее рыжий Виться смеялся и тянул к нему руки.  
«Витька?! Что тебе нужно, убирайся немедленно!»  
Но Витька не исчезал. Он сжимал кого-то в объятиях, жадно гладил обнаженную спину, целовал в изгиб шеи, нагло глядя Диме в глаза.  
«Ты же хочешь, Беляев, я знаю,» — Он впился острыми, хищными когтями в кожу того, кого обнимал. Тонкие капельки крови заструились по обнаженному телу, – «Хочешь, но не получишь!»  
«Влад?»

Нет, нет, не надо! Дима закричал, а Влад вдруг стал медленно оседать в витькиных руках.  
«Не получишь.»  
Витька нахально смеялся, жарко целуя Влада, скользил руками по его обнаженному телу, и, увлекая за собой, удалялся по длинному коридору, плавно скользил прочь, словно не шел, а плыл по воздуху.  
Непонятно откуда взявшийся туман стал поглощать все вокруг и голос Влада становился все тише и жалобнее: «Дима, помоги.. Надо было по-другому……»  
«Нет, не уходи! Я сейчас, я спасу! Влад, нет!» 

—Н-е-е-е-т! – Дима задохнулся от собственного крика и резко сел на кровати.  
Не понимая где находится, он стал ощупывать все вокруг, опрокинул бутылку с минералкой, стоящую на полу, и вода выплеснулась на пол. Он подхватил ее одной рукой, сделал несколько больших глотков и плеснул себе в лицо, чтобы прогнать остатки кошмарного сна.  
— Приснилось, — он выдохнул с облегчением и окончательно проснулся.  
В комнате все было по-прежнему. Дверь закрыта, форма аккуратно сложена на стуле, а утренний ветер развевал на окне легкие занавески. Дима встал и прошелся до окна и обратно, не веря, что все произошло во сне, и в комнате никого нет.  
Часы показывали шесть утра, ложиться снова не было никакого смысла, да и увидеть во сне снова какой-нибудь кошмар совсем не хотелось. Он привычным движением нажал кнопку электрического чайника, чтобы приготовить кофе и задумался. Странный сон не давал ему покоя.  
— Как думаешь, это что-то значит? – Дима сам удивился, что задал этот вопрос вслух своему невидимому собеседнику. – Ну что молчишь, когда тебя спрашивают?  
«Ты же хотел забыть, зачем тебе теперь?»  
— Зачем? Если бы я знал зачем, — Дима достал банку с кофе, любимую чашку и насыпал две чайные ложки, ароматный запах разлился в воздухе. — Если бы я знал.  
«Увидишь – поймешь».  
— Увижу, куда же я денусь, сейчас вот и увижу, — Дима тяжело вздохнул, – как я только на него смотреть буду, и кой черт меня дернул это сделать.

Ехидный голосок снова встрепенулся: «Все-то ты путаешь, Беляев. Это был Амур».  
— Всё, свободен! — Дима грохнул чашкой об стол, и она раскололась надвое. — Что б тебя!  
«Это к счастью!» — тут же затороторил нахальный голосок.  
— К какому? — Дима поднес к носу осколок, который остался у него в руках, как будто тот, кто его дразнил, мог там отразиться, но голос больше не отвечал. — Молчишь? Вот и не мели чушь.  
Он сгреб все, что осталось от любимой чашки в урну, и задвинул банку с кофе подальше на верхнюю полку. Рука коснулась какого-то предмета. Дима пошарил рукой и вытянул забытый футляр для очков.  
— Надо же и когда я их туда запихнуть успел? — Дима открыл футляр, достал очки и аккуратно, боясь, чтобы они тоже не рассыпались прямо у него в руках, протер стекла. Он надел очки и посмотрел на себя в зеркало.  
«Будешь снова взрослого изображать?» — нахал снова оживился.  
— Не твое дело, ясно! — Дима сорвал с носа очки и запихнул их снова в футляр, — ничего не буду изображать, я ничего плохого не сделал, да он и забыл уже давно.  
Если бы можно было в это поверить, а еще лучше вернуть вчерашний день. Он все сделал бы по-другому: не стал уступать Владу на корте, и тогда не пришлось бы выслушивать упреки Игоря и истерику Владьки. Не случилась бы вся эта история, из-за которой Дима не знал, как вести себя дальше. Но вчерашний день исчез в тот момент, когда солнце закатилось за горизонт, погрузившись в морскую пучину, и оставил после себя только вопросы.

Настроение было нулевым, но Дима вспомнил, что сегодняшний день особенный, нужно встречать зарубежных гостей, знакомить их с лагерем, с ребятами и попытаться вникнуть в суть творческого проекта, которые доверили его отряду.  
Дима натянул спортивные шорты, кроссовки и отбросил майку в сторону и вышел на улицу. Полтора часа до подъема, его отделяют от встречи с Владом целых полтора часа. Он решил, что утренняя пробежка самое лучшее лекарство от тяжелых мыслей.

***

Первый круг дался ему тяжело. Вчерашнее пиво и бессонная ночь с ее тяжелыми снами дали о себя знать, и Дима остановился, чтобы отдышаться.  
«Сейчас бы искупаться, море наверняка еще не прогрелось, самое то, для бестолковых вожатых», — Дима развернулся, и побежал в другую сторону, ускоряя бег с каждой минутой, жажда окунуться в прохладную воду толкала его вперед. Он срезал угол и как заправский чемпион по бегу с препятствиями толкнулся «правой» и перемахнул через невысокий кустарник. Дима заметил его в последний момент. Он не успел сгруппироваться, чтобы приземлиться на обе ноги и рухнул камнем, подминая человека под себя. Удар был не сильным, но сердце бешено заколотилось от неожиданного падения.  
Дима тряхнул головой и приподнялся:  
— Влад? — от неожиданности голос у него пропал, и он почти прошептал, — что ты тут делаешь?  
— Я бегу, то есть бежал, – Влад сейчас выглядел как взъерошенный котенок и Дима не смог сдержать улыбки.  
— Куда?  
— А ты куда? – Влад приподнялся и завязал шнурок, из-за которого ему пришлось остановиться и присесть.  
— Ну, я вообще-то каждое утро тут бегаю, привычка, — Дима улыбался как-то особенно нежно, разглядывая Влада, — а ты здесь откуда?  
— Я хотел …  
— Меня хотел увидеть? — Дима и сам удивился тому, что сказал. Он встал и потянул Влада за руку, помогая ему подняться, — чего молчишь?  
— Ну, хотел, а что нельзя что ли? — Влад замялся и покраснел.  
— Что-нибудь случилось? – Дима смахивал рукой хвою от сосны, которая прилипла к влажной владькиной спине.  
— Почему сразу случилось...  
Влад вздрагивал от легких касаний, но Дима не замечал этого, заботливо ощупывая его на предмет ушибов.  
— Цел, что ли?  
— Да цел, цел, ты же легкий, — Влад бурчал себе под нос и топтался на месте.  
— А ну колись, зачем я тебе понадобился? — Дима застыл в ожидании ответа.  
— Я боялся, что ты не придешь больше, — Влад закусил губу и уже совсем тихо произнес, — из-за меня не придешь.  
Дима молчал, не зная, что ответить.  
— Ты ведь нас не бросишь? — Влад повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Диму, – это ведь все... ну, вчерашнее — ерунда, и потом, ты сам говорил про объятия, просто так получилось, я все понимаю.  
Влад говорил быстро, стараясь высказать все, что мучило его этой ночью и так внимательно всматривался в Димкины глаза, словно хотел прочитать там ответ, но Дима молчал. Он не мог понять, как этот бесшабашный мальчишка смог сделать то, что ему было не под силу. Как отважился просто поговорить открыто, глядя друг другу в глаза, чтобы проблема, которая еще полчаса назад казалась неразрешимой — исчезла.  
— Скажи, что не бросишь нас.  
Они стояли совсем близко, так близко, что Дима мог видеть и длинные ресницы Влада, и нежную кожу на щеках, и как он замер, боясь дышать, только бы продлить этот миг, чтобы не нарушить близость, которая непонятным образом опять возникла между ними.  
— Ты нам нужен, Дим, – Влад несмело положил руку ему на плечо, — мне нужен, не уходи.

Владу больше всего хотелось, чтобы Дима сейчас обнял его и прижал к себе крепко-крепко, как делал это уже не раз. Только еще крепче, так, чтобы Влад мог почувствовать, как бьется его сердце. Сейчас он отдал бы все на свете за одно это объятие, но Дима боялся пошевелиться, боялся снова наделать глупостей.  
— Не брошу, обещаю, — он улыбнулся, протянул руку и раскрыл ладонь, – ты же видишь, вот стою и уже никуда не бегу.  
Влад улыбнулся в ответ так широко и открыто, будто солнце вышло из-за тучи в грозовой день и осветило все вокруг. И куда только подевалась его спесь и задиристый характер. Сейчас он был другим, искренним, открытым, настоящим. И еще очень красивым. На фоне ровного загара цвет глаз стал еще ярче, волоски на руках выгорели, отчего он казался пушистым, как плюшевый медведь, а светлые волосы, которые обрамляли лицо, серебрились на солнце.  
— Ого, как ты шандарахнулся: всю ладонь стесал об асфальт. Надо заклеить, вот так, — он одним движением сорвал подорожник, лизнул Димкину руку и пришлепнул лист сверху. — До свадьбы заживет.  
Руку нестерпимо запекло в том месте, где Влад лизнул ее горячим языком. Диме казалось, что еще немного, и он не сможет сдержаться, чтобы не поцеловать Влада. В груди сладко заныло, и Дима испугался, что тело сейчас выдаст его, обозначив совсем недвусмысленное желание.  
— Это, точно, заживет, — он прерывисто выдохнул и нарыл его ладонь своей, — не надо за меня беспокоиться.  
— Тогда я пошел? — Влад поднял голову, и Диме показалось, что он снова утонул в океане его голубых глаз. — Увидимся за завтраком?  
— Обязательно! И за обедом, и вечером еще, куда же я денусь от вас.  
Влад высвободил руку и сжал ее в кулак, словно хотел унести с собой Димино тепло. Уходить не хотелось совсем. 

Он помедлил еще секунду, потом склонил голову набок и озорные черти заплясали в глазах, от шальной мысли, которая пронеслась у него в голове:  
— А бегаю я быстрей, попробуй догони, если сможешь, ботаник, — он хлопнул Диму по плечу, как в детской игре «пятнашки» и рванул прочь, не давая ему опомниться.  
— Кто ботаник? Я? – Дима опешил от такого поворота событий, но уже через секунду припустил за Владом, наплевав на все запреты и правила, которые еще секунду назад, сдерживали его, – Ну, берегись, Романовский!  
А Владька летел как ветер, перепрыгивая скамейки, меняя направление бега и ловко уворачиваясь, когда Дима приближался на расстояние вытянутой руки, готовый вот-вот коснуться его плеча. Он давно сбился с беговой дорожки и, несся, куда глаза глядят, только чтобы Дима не догнал его. Они и не заметили, как выскочили за пределы лагеря и неслись по горной тропинке между сосен.  
Влад увидел пляж и рванул вперед, не рассчитав, что увязнет в песке. Димка в два счета догнал его и дернул за руку, Влад споткнулся и рухнул на песок. Он перекатился на спину, и заорал во всю глотку, потому что Димка навалился сверху и прижал, не давая возможности двинуть ни рукой, ни ногой.  
— Все, все сдаюсь! — Влад дернулся из последних сил.  
— Ну, и кто у нас ботаник?! — он тяжело дышал, но рук Влада не отпускал, – сейчас будем прощения просить!  
— Вот еще, размечтался! — Влад брыкался, мотал головой из стороны в сторону, но Димка навалился всем телом и прижал его сильнее.  
— А ну-ка повторяй, — отступать он не собирался. – Прости меня, Дмитрий Алексеевич, я больше никогда не буду называть тебя ботаником!  
Влад сотни раз дрался и дурачился с друзьями, вот также в шутку наваливаясь, чтобы придавить своим весом незадачливого противника, но сейчас все было по-другому — он почти задохнулся от удовольствия, а Дима разгоряченный бегом и шуточной потасовкой прижимался к нему, не думая ни о чем. Просто впечатался всем телом и раскинул ноги, не давая Владьке простора для маневров.  
Тело его было таким сильным, упругим, а загорелая кожа, такой красивой, почти бархатной, что Владу до дрожи хотелось гладить ее широко раскрытыми ладонями, сжимать, сильно впиваясь кончиками пальцев и вдыхать запах солнца и моря до одурения.  
От этих новых ощущений, он весь подобрался, понимая, что если Дима еще хоть раз двинется вперед и вверх, чтобы заставить его признать поражение, с ним случится то же самое, что тогда в душе. Влад чувствовал, как между ног становится жарко, еще чуть-чуть и Дима почувствует его вспыхнувшее желание, не сможет не почувствовать, прижимаясь так сильно.  
— Все отпусти, в лгере «Подъем» играют, нужно вернуться. У тебя же потом будут неприятности, а не у меня.  
Но Димка был неумолим:  
— Не заговаривай мне зубы, чемпион! — он приблизился к его лицу совсем близко, так близко, что Влад чувствовал его горячее дыхание на своих губах, – пока не скажешь, не отпущу, в этот раз я тебе поблажек делать не буду, так что сдавайся!  
Влад уже давно сдался, он запаниковал и попытался сбросить Димку с себя, но тот только поелозил и устроился удобнее. Влад затих, а Дима вдруг отчетливо ощутил, что ему что-то упирается в пах. Он охнул и откатился в сторону, а Влад покраснел до самых ушей. 

— Ты, Владька, с ума меня сводишь, у меня с тобой мозги набекрень. Если кто-нибудь нас тут увидит — не поймет, скажут, вожатый в детство впал, — Дима потянулся руками вперед и сел на песке, затем минуту помедлил и обернулся к Владу. — И правда, надо возвращаться, а то мы забрели с тобой невесть куда.  
Влад резко сел, прикрывая руками вздыбившиеся шорты:  
— Ты не знаешь где мы?  
Дима, стараясь не смотреть на него, поднялся и огляделся вокруг, и только тут понял, куда их занесло.  
— Мистика какая-то, – это была та самая бухта, в которую он забрел после матча. — Я только вчера отыскал это место и удивился, почему не видел его раньше, и вот опять.  
Чтобы сгладить неловкость он помог Владу подняться и снова стал отряхивать его от песка, как маленького, но Влад не сопротивлялся. За все эти дни он уже привык к тому, что Дима постоянно проявлял заботу и не двигался с места.  
— Тут так красиво, уходить не хочется! Я бы хотел сюда вернуться, — он посмотрел на Диму в упор и понизив голос до шепота произнес. — С тобой.  
Дима посмотрел на него долгим внимательным взглядом и не в силах больше сдерживать рвущиеся наружу эмоции улыбнулся:  
— Хорошо, пусть это будет наше секретное место, о котором будем знать только мы. Если у нас с тобой опять возникнут проблемы, мы придем сюда, чтобы поговорить. Только ты и я.

Влад просиял, но тут же отступил на шаг назад и, изображая испуг, сделал огромные глаза:  
— Хочешь утопить меня без свидетелей?  
— И как ты догадался?! — Дима развернул Влада спиной и притянул к себе, указывая на скалу, — смотри, во-о-он там, видишь обрыв? С него мальчишки вчера прыгали, там глубоко. Вот там и затоплю тебя, как пиратский корабль.  
Влад снова пропал. Количество «нужных» объятий, кажется, уже зашкаливало, но прижиматься вот так к теплому Димкиному телу, ощущая его всей кожей, греться в его руках, от прохладного утреннего ветра было приятно, и Влад не торопился разомкнуть эти объятия.  
— Где ты научился так плавать?  
— Ты хотел сказать нырять за бестолковыми мальчишками?  
— И это тоже, — без всяких обид ответил Влад и это не осталось незамеченным.  
Дима обнял его крепче. Это было та естественно обнимать человека, к которому его тянуло с невероятной силой. А еще рассказывать о себе, о своем далеком детстве.  
— Там, где я родился, тоже было море, только суровое и холодное, но я все равно любил смотреть на волны и совсем не боялся гулять по пирсу в штормовые дни. И плавать научился там же.  
— Теперь я понимаю, откуда у тебя такой характер.  
— Какой такой? — Дима развернул Влада к себе в пол-оборота.  
—Ты у нас северный волк.  
Димка отрицательно покачал головой:  
— Скорее дальневосточный. — Дима смешно сдвинул брови и несильно впился Владу в плечо, изображая волка. — Я злой и страшный, серый волк, я в поросятах знаю толк! Р-р-р-р!  
— Ай, спасите! — Влад дернулся в сторону, но вырваться не смог.  
Дима крепко прижал его к себе и прошептал в самое ухо, отчего мурашки целым табуном метнулись по рукам Влада вверх и щеки снова полыхнули от возбуждения.  
— Мы, волки, никогда не выпускаем свою добычу.  
— Это я уже понял, ты перевоспитаешь кого угодно, даже такого как я.  
— Ну, и нечего тогда бегать от меня, — Дима, наконец, выпустил его из своих рук. — Все, давай обратно, а то Инна Павловна нас точно покусает, если мы не вернемся в лагерь вовремя. Мой выходной закончился.  
Влад нехотя отошел в сторону:  
— Жалко, что все хорошее так быстро заканчивается, — он грустно улыбнулся и пошел в сторону лагеря, а Дима смотрел ему в след и чувствовал, как Владькина грусть вдруг передалась и ему и накрыла его с головой. Он почти физически ощутил, как вдруг стало пусто и холодно, и не потому, что утренний ветер сегодня был прохладнее обычного, а потому что Влад удалялся от него с каждым шагом.

«Хочешь, но не получишь…»  
Осколки сна яркой картинкой вспыхнули перед глазами, и Дима вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
«Получу и никому не отдам».

Он посмотрел на расцарапанную при падении ладонь и поднес ее к губам, коснулся в том месте, где Влад лизнул его руку, так смешно и нелепо, совсем по-детски и вдруг отчетливо понял, чего хочет больше всего. Прикоснуться к Владу еще раз, чтобы почувствовать близость и ускользающее тепло. Он догнал Влада и они пошли рядом.  
— Все самое лучшее еще впереди.  
— Я знаю, — Влад улыбнулся в ответ солнечно и ярко, — еще полсмены впереди.  
— Надеешься еще потрепать мне нервы?  
— Не-е-е, — Влад покачал головой, — ну, если только самую малость.  
— Утоплю, Рамановский, забыл уже?  
— Сам утопишь, сам спасть полезешь, опыт у тебя уже есть.  
— Полезу, никогда не бросаю друзей в беде.  
— Я знаю, — повторил он снова и весь засветился от удовольствия, как будто ему только что подарили самый долгожданный подарок.


End file.
